Breathe Me
by BrickByBoringBrick666
Summary: Jacob imprints on Emily's best friend's daughter Avalon. Convinced he's still in love with Bella he tries to fight it for a week. But that doesn't work, and he finally gives in. He decides to love her, hold her. But things get complicated when Paul falls in love with her. Add a jealous Bella and an army of New Borns equals drama... Read, review, let me know what you think, please.
1. Imprint

**A/N: Now, I've read all the Twilight books four or possibly five times and have watched every single movie and as much as I love the original; I think Jacob deserved to imprint on someone that _isn't _the daughter of the chick he loved. That just makes it _awkward_, in my honest opinion. I mean, for those who have read the book, _NO _who watched the movie, look at how Bella reacted! Therefore, I've done an imprint story that I hope you all enjoy, read, review and favourite please xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jacob's P.O.V

Walking around the house butt naked wasn't exactly a new thing for me. I was so used to it; it never bothered me at all. I could hear Embry, Seth, Paul, Leah and Quil in my living room. Dad didn't seem to be home and that made me wonder why they were here, I certainly didn't invite them. I had been running for a month or so. I wasn't sure of where I had went but I knew I was gone for some time. Bella, my best friend, the girl I had found myself loving, had ditched me for her blood-sucking leech Edward. When he left her, I was there for her, I cared for her and fixed her when he had tossed her aside like an old Barbie doll. But that wasn't enough, she still left me, and ran back to him. I still hoped that she would realise that I was the right one for her, that I was all she needed. I could give her more than he could. He was nothing but a dead corpse.

Finding a pair of clean cut-offs, I tugged them on and headed for the living room. Seth and Leah sat on the couch with Quil whilst Embry and Paul lay on the floor. They were all laughing and talking among themselves whilst the TV was still on. I notice someone in Paul's arms and wonder if she was his imprint. She was tiny, smaller than Bella by a foot or so. However she had a curvier shape, fuller and larger breasts and thicker thighs. Her hands were dainty, like her arms. I looked at her right arm and sucked in a breath. Numerous scars and cuts decorated her arm. But they looked old and un-touched, yet the slight pink colour was clearly visible in contrast to her milky coffee coloured skin. I looked at her rosy cheeks, cute button nose and long thick lashes and long silky dark hair. Her beautiful, hazel eyes; so innocent, so warm and passionate as she stared back at me. Suddenly, the ache in my heart subsided. But I felt myself grow angry, how could I _imprint_ on this girl when I still had feelings for Bells?

Paul looks up at me and back at the girl, who smiles at me. My anger only grows as I realise just how _perfect_ she is. I've imprinted on such a _beautiful_ girl, yet I felt so _livid_ with myself. Paul's eyes narrow into thin slits and if looks could kill. If _only_ looks could kill. Hi arms wrap around the girl securely and protectively.

"Jacob!" Seth chirps as he stands up to greet me, "I missed ya' buddy, where have you _been_?"

I look at Seth in surprise as he envelopes me in a hug. I try to control my shaking but I can't find myself to do so. This girl. This beautiful girl in Paul's arms is my imprint. Seth pulls away from me and arches a brow, wondering what I'm staring at. He turns to look at what I am staring at. His eyes widen. Paul gets up and storms over to me, his fists clenched.

"You didn't just fucking," Paul begins, he takes deep breaths and calms himself down slightly, but my nose is still slightly flared as I stare at her, "Jacob, meet Avalon, Sam's_ fiancé_, _Emily's best friend's daughter_."

Paul says it smugly, and it makes my eyes grow wide in alarm. I've imprinted on Emily's best friend's daughter! Sam's going to have my head on a platter. I stand there stunned, pissed, annoyed. Without thinking, I run out my house, into the rain. My breathing loud, and heavy.

"Jacob, wait!" Embry calls after me.

But I phase and run, and run.

"_Jacob, what's going on?"_

"_Jake, what happened?"_

"_Jacob!"_

"_What the hell man!" _

I hear the voices in my head and remind myself not to think about her, Avalon. It was such a beautiful name. She was beautiful. A throbbing pain burns my heart. I just ran out in front of her; left her confused and alone. What was she thinking of me? I was meant to protect her, be whatever she needed me to be. She was my imprint.

"_Jacob, you didn't"_

"_Avalon, dude really?"_

"_**Jacob**, we need to talk." _I hear Sam's alpha voice booms. My heart race quickens, _"Get over to Emily's **now**."_

Doing as I'm told, I race back to Emily's when I feel Sam phase back with Jared.

"_You're in so much trouble Jake." _Seth warns.

"_Yeah, what idiot does that? You're so stupid, what the fuck is wrong with your sorry ass?" Paul snorts. _

I ignore him and phase back outside Emily's. Seth was right, I was in trouble but I didn't give a shit at the moment, I was to angry at myself. What had I done?


	2. Cold Galres

**A/N Feeling down but I'm still going to post as many chapters as I can. It's really short but I promise to write a longer one next time, I might edit this one soon -_- … I promise I'll try to improve it but I'm trying my hardest here. Anyway, enjoy. Read, review, favourite? For me, please…**

* * *

Avalon's P.O.V

It had been a week since Jacob had come home from wherever he had gone. It had been a week since he first saw me. His eyes were so dark. So intense. They blazed with anger and those eyes were locked on me. Through out the week he had glared at me, kept his distance and it hurt. I had always felt unwanted but this really brought it to a new level. His glares looked like he wanted me dead, like I had killed Billy. What had I done? I smiled, I put on my best smile, but he still hates me. I've given up on trying. I sit in the guest room at Emily's, which had now became mine. My mother couldn't put up with me so I decided to live with Emily. She was welcoming and throughout the two months I had been here, she had made La Push really feel like home. She cared and treated me like her own daughter.

"Aj, someone wants to talk to you!" Emily called, her voice sounding on edge and it made me nervous. I hadn't been outside all week. Anxiety, I guess. Grabbing my black hoodie and pulling on my brown UGG boots, I head into the kitchen. My heart stops.

"Can we walk?" Jacob asks me, his eyes hopeful.

I looked a mess. The dark circles around my eyes, had gotten darker and I had lost a bit of weight. I looked up at him and then at the door and shook my head, "No."

Jacob narrows his eyes, "_What_?"

Emily quickly comes to my rescue, "Jake, maybe now isn't a good time."

Jacob rolls his eyes and flares his nostrils slightly, as if he's mad. He glares at me, like always, "I make time to come and talk to _you _and you say, _no?_ I have better things to do, and yet when I make time,"

"Jacob!" Emily gasps.

I shake my head, "Don't talk to me like that. Who do you think you are?"

He looks stunned at the tone of my voice and I feel triumphant. His eyebrows raise, "Sorry, I guess?"

"_Charming_," I mutter, "Fine, I'll walk with you. No more than ten minutes"

Jacob smiles. For the first time he smiles at me and it confuses me. But I smile back and walk out the door, he follows after me and we begin walking to the beach. It's silent for a few minutes. It pains me, waiting for him to say something. But instead he walks, slow next to me, eyebrows furrowed. I bite my lip and stare at him. He's so beautiful, yet I'm pretty sure he didn't think about me in that way. I spot Embry and the others cliff diving and my eyes widen. I wondered what it would be like, to fall, from so high. It seemed like such a rush, yet I would never actually dare to do such a thing.

"I'm sorry." Jacob finally mutters.

I stare, shocked. Had he really apologized to me? "Erm, it's okay?"

He smiled to himself for a little while before looking up at me, "Has Sam told you about the legends?"

"The stories. Yes, but I don't believe them." I reply. Jacob grabs my hand and laces our fingers together. My heart flutters at his touch. He was so confusing but I was willing to really get to know him, no matter what.

"Imprinting?" He questions.

"No." I answer.

Jacob looks up at the sky and nods, "Look, I'm sorry for being so,_ cold_ towards you. I was hoping we could be friends, we could hang out maybe?"

I furrow my brows and pull my hands away from his. Why was he suddenly asking me this? Now? When only yesterday he had looked at me like he wanted me dead and gone. He was really confusing me, yet, I promised myself to give this a chance, even if this was the first time we had spoken properly.

"What?"

"I know, I've treated you like crap but Avalon, I'm only doing this because Sam _asked_ me to." Jacob says, sounding irritated.

"So you're just doing this because you've been told to!" I scream, heading toward the shore where Embry and the others were surfacing. My eyes narrowed, my fists clenched. I hear Jacob calling after me, but I keep walking, until they saw me.

Jacob is suddenly next to me, "Listen, I have better things to do, _okay_!"

I spin around facing him, it must have stunned him because he stares wide-eyed. I had to fight with myself to stop myself from punching his gorgeous face.

"Hey Aj, what's up?" Jared asks.

I ignore him and glare at Jacob, "So why are you here, _**huh?**_ If you have better things to do, go! I don't need you anyways, and I don't want to be your friend. I don't need you or anyone!"

* * *

Seth's P.O.V

When Avalon had finished her sentence, her eyes were glazed with tears, hands shaking. I looked at Jacob and could tell this was killing him. He had tried to fight the imprint for a whole week. It was killing him and the whole pack. But we knew it had affected Avalon most. I watched as she fumbled for words, she hit him. Again and again and Jacob stood there and took it. His face twisted in pain. Not because it hurt physically but it hurt emotionally. It hurt us too. Quil gripped my shoulder as he stared.

"What did I do, Jacob? Why do you hate me?" She cried as she hit him until her hands were red.

Paul growled at Jacob who looked hurt, confused as Avalon cried against him.

"Avalon, stop crying." Jacob pleaded, he looked up at us. "I'm going to take her back to mine."

Paul stormed towards him, shoving him hard, "The _**hell** _you're not! Don't go anywhere near her."

"No." Avalon muttered, "Let's go Jake."

We watched. Shocked as Avalon began walking back up the beach. I trusted Jacob with her and I knew he wouldn't do anything stupid no matter how stupid he was. I was just waiting for him to realise she was the one for him. She wasn't like Bella, she was different. Special. I was just waiting. We all were. But Jake was convinced he still loved Bella. I was convinced he was fooling himself.


	3. No More Fighting

**A/N Thank you to those who have reviewed and favourited. I'm beginning to think this whole story is rushed, if it is pleases let me know. Thank you xx P.s Please excuse any mistakes.**

* * *

"It's so hard to describe. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves. When you see _her,_ suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a lover, or a friend, or a brother."

"It sounds like you know the feeling?" Bella mummers before looking up at me, "Have you… _Imprinted?_"

I think about lying to her but I go against it. How could I lie to Bella? I felt so proud about it now. It been three weeks since Avalon forgave me. Two weeks and three days since we had grown closer than before. Bella looks up at me with wide brown eyes. But those weren't the eyes I had imprinted on. I was missing Avalon. She was really a great person. A beautiful girl with an amazing personality. I still remember our heated argument after what had happened at the beach…

* * *

"_Dickhead." Avalon spat as she pushed passed me and into my house. Nice, I thought to myself. I began to have second thoughts on all of this. Maybe, I should just ignore her, like I'd planned. This whole week had gone from bad to worse. Every day that had past just caused me more pain than I had ever felt. I glared and acted like a total douche towards Avalon, hoping, praying to break the imprint between us for Bella. I hadn't spoken to her, not yet anyway, not whilst I was still bound to Avalon._

_I watch as Avalon holds her head as she leans over the sink, eyes squeezed shut. She was rocking back and forth of the balls of her feet. My first thought was to ask her if she was okay but she seemed to have read my mind when she answered in a hoarse voice, "I'm. Fine."_

"_Are you sure?" I ask her. _

_Her head snaps up at me, her eyes narrowed, "Are you serious? One minute your pissed, the next your happy, then your pretending to actually talk to me, you're so fucking bipolar!"_

_I raise my brows, "Bipolar?"_

"_Yes! Bipolar! Fucking mood disorders!" Avalon yells frustrated, she heads towards my room and I quickly follow after her. She sits on the floor next to my bed, "Jacob, I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" I ask as I sit besides her, "You haven't done anything wrong."_

_Avalon sighs, "Exactly. Why do you hate me?"_

_I feel a stab in my heart as she asks me this question. Did I hate her, really? As I look into her soft, pained hazel eyes, I suddenly grow mad at myself. What the hell was I doing? This was my imprint, I was meant to be there for her. Yet, I was convincing myself that she was the enemy. _

"_It's complicated." I mumble._

"_Don't talk fucking bullshit to me Black," Avalon spits as she kicks me with her foot, "Nothings fucking complicated, your just a stuck up, fucking, no-good, dumbass selfish,"_

_I grip her foot gently, and tug her onto my lap. But Avalon doesn't seem to like this idea, she slaps my chest again and again until she gives up and glares at me. _

"_Why don't we be friends?" I ask, hopeful. _

"_Are you just doing this because Sam asked you?" Avalon sighs._

_I look at her right arm, covered by her hoodie sleeves. A mental image of those scars spark my interest and unconsciously I find myself rolling up her sleeve. The scars seem to have doubled, they seemed new. Was Avalon…?_

"_Don't," she whispers, "Its nothing,"_

"_Nothing? Avalon, are you… self ha,"_

"_Shut up, it does not concern you!" Avalon screams at me. Rolling my eyes, I stand up and pull her out of my room and outside. I didn't need her screaming her head off at me, my dad was probably sleeping._

"_We can be friends when you stop screaming at me." I say calmly._

_Avalon shakes her head, "I don't need a friend. I need best friend."_

_And that was what I was going to do. Fuck Bella. Fuck the Cullens. This was about my imprint, I was going to be her best friend. No matter what anyone said. I was stupid. So I hug her, I hold her. She looked broken. Like Bella had just months ago. _

"_Well, let's be best friends then."_

* * *

"_Jake_?" Bella presses. I roll my eyes.

"Yes. I imprinted. I'll admit that I tried to fight it but it didn't work, not how I had wanted it to anyway, so I gave in." I admitted. The pained look on her face made me feel slightly guilty, like I had done something wrong. But that wasn't the case. She had Edward, she had what she wanted. What was the problem now? What else could she possibly want?q

"Well, try _harder_ Jake. Fight it, for me?" Bella begs, grabbing my hands.

I look down at Bella and furrow my brows, "I still love you but… My imprint is way more important than you ever were. I need her and she needs me more. "

"Jacob?" I hear a soft voice call. My heart stops and my eyes shut for a second, when I open them I see Avalon standing there against the door, her long silky hair tied in a messy ponytail, eyes wide and troubled. I loved it when I got to listen to her explain her problems to me, so I could help her.

Bella looks over at her and back at me, immediately letting go of my hands. Avalon walks over to me timidly, her eyes worried. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close to me. Bella scoffs, "Does she know?"

I look at her, glaring, "No, I'll tell her when I'm ready."

Avalon whimpers quietly, feeling uncomfortable, "Jacob, Sam needs you. Something's happened."

I look down at her in alarm, "What is it?"

I look down at her and back at Bella. Bella sighs, "I'm going to go home, it's clear you're… busy." Her voice is cold as she glares at Avalon. She turns and walks away leaving me and Avalon alone. I thank Bella mentally and turn back to Avalon.

"Why does everything seem.. Rushed?" Avalon asks me quietly, "It seems like yesterday, I was hitting you and crying like a baby."

I laugh and shrug my shoulders, "Well, you're my baby. Any way, what happened?"

"I don't know. That's why they need you now." Avalon said with a roll of her eyes. I smile down at her and brush her bangs back gently, "Jake, stop smiling at me like that."

I warp my arms around her and hug her tightly, she squeaks and hugs me back with a giggle. I liked holding her, in my arms like this. Smelling her soft lavender hair, hearing her heart beat. It was funny, how quickly we had gotten to know each other. I regretted pushing her away, I regret acting so cold. Because now, I realise she needed me more than I needed her.


	4. Meet the Cullens

**A/N Ahh... Chapter 4. Yay. I feel like people aren't really reading my story. Apart from the people that have reviewed and favourited or followed. Thank you. Please excuse the mistakes, and if this all seems rushed, please tell me and I'll fix and edit everything. **

* * *

Avalon's P.O.V

I smile at Jacob as we walk into Emily's living room, all eyes on us. I felt better than I did before, than I always did. Jacob wasn't just my friend anymore, he was my best friend. He stole my heart. As everyday I spent with him went on, I found myself loving him and his childish grin. His pretty dark brown eyes. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I feel my heart quicken as I stare at his arms, looking perfect against my shoulder. Emily and I share an excited smile with each other. We sit down next to Paul, who looks as if someone had killed his puppy. I nudge him with my shoulder softly, careful not to tick him off.

"Who killed_ your_ puppy?" I ask him with a light chuckle. Paul turns to look at me with narrowed eyes and I regret opening my mouth. I guess I always do when Paul's pissy. Which happens quite often, it seems to be a miracle when he's completely happy everyday.

Everyone starts laughing and I smile to myself as Jacob pulls me closer whilst he chuckles. My heart melts. My eyes widen and I rest my head against his chest.

"Shut _up_ Aj, this is serious." Paul snaps at me. He begins vibrating like a phone receiving calls from just about every number on its contact list, like he usually does when he's mad or pissed. _Same thing right_, I think to myself.

Sam clears his throat, "Paul, _watch it_, don't talk to Avalon that way."

Jared nods his head in agreement as he hugs Kim close. I watch as she blushes happily; comfortably sat on his lap. I lift my head off Jacob's chest and cover my mouth with my hand as I think to myself. Did Jacob love me, like I sort of loved him? He was always there for me, he always cared and showed me just how much our friendship meant to him, even though he kind of ditched me for his childhood best friend Bella. But, I wasn't going to be selfish, he cared about her.

"Sorry Aj." Paul mummers. He looks up at me his brown eyes sincere. I smile at him and raise my brows. Jacob suddenly holds me closer, tighter and just like that Paul's eyes narrow

I nod my head slowly, slightly confused, and look up at Sam, "So what, happened? Why is my room _off limits_?"

Paul snorts, "There was a_ leech_ in your room."

"**Paul!**" everyone but me screams in alarm. Eyes wide, mouth agape. I look around at everyone in surprise. What was the big secret? I look at Paul, who looks frustrated and slightly embarrassed. Was I missing something? Since when were leeches spotted around Forks?

"A leech? Are there even leeches in _Forks_, let alone my bedroom?" I ask.

Sam sucks in a breath and narrows his eyes at Paul. Jacob stifles a laugh and tries to disguise it with a throaty cough which makes Embry, Jared and Quil howl with laughter. Brady and Collin roll their eyes at the bunch. I still look around confused, wondering if anyone was going to tell me anything. Jacob looks at me with a smirk and ruffles my hair with his hand. His warm fingers dance along my scalp, promising me nothing but comfort and protection.

Paul growled, "This isn't fucking _funny_. Aj could be in danger, what was a fucking _vampire_ doing in her room? How did we not smell the _fucking thing_?"

I feel my blood run cold as I replay the words that had escaped Paul's lips. Vampire's aren't real. But if I was going crazy... What was a vampire doing in my room? No, I tell myself, vampires aren't real, end of. So, why was I feeling as if I was lying to myself? I feel Jacob stiffen next to me. I turn to look at him in question but he clears his throat and looks at Sam

"How did no one _smell_ it?" Jacob asks with a roll of his eyes, "Did you recognise the scent?"

Sam shook his head, "Nope, none of us did. We followed the scent all the way to the border line. It wasn't a Cullen. Which is why we were thinking you could ask one of the Cullens if they knew anything, at all?"

"Wait… Vampires?" I ask, "_Vampires_ aren't real."

Embry, Quil and Jared begin laughing again. I narrow my eyes at them, not finding their out burst of laughter very funny at all. It just confused me even more. They always seemed to be laughing and it pissed me off.

"Let's go meet some then." Jacob declares, standing up with Seth, Embry, Jared and Quil. Paul sits there with a tight scowl on his face, his fists clenched tightly.

"Paul, are you coming?" I ask him once I stand up. He looks up at me with a pained expression he takes my hand and shakes his head 'no'. My brows furrow, "I'll stop by yours later?"

Paul nods at me slowly and let's go of my hand. I peck his cheek before running after the boys, who were already in Jacob's truck. Embry and the others were at the back whilst Jacob sat at the front. A nervous look on his face. I smile at clutch my stomach as I climb in next to him. He starts the engine and begins driving. Were they all serious. Vampires? I look out the window as Jacob drives. I can hear the others laughing and c=screaming at the back and it makes me feel on edge and more nervous than before.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Vampires, aren't real, right?" I ask quietly.

Jacob clears his throat for the, what, third time today, "Just, don't be scared, okay?"

My eyes widen, "No, I'm not scared." I lie, "I'm… Calm."

* * *

I trip as I step out of Jake's truck. I'm face to face with the most beautiful house I have ever seen. Tall and picturesque, with long, clean and wide windows. It made my eyes widen and my mouth fall open. I had never seen a house so clean and so big. It was buried deep inside the forest but it still had that modern look. What kind of people lived here? Who knew? I watch as Seth skips over to me looking rather giddy and excited. He was always giddy, happy.

"Are we allowed in?" Jared grumbles quietly, sounding like he'd prefer to be outside. A disgusted look spread on his face as he rubbed his neck, his face twisting even more if that were possible.

"Mind you, I'd rather stay outside, _far, far_ away. It _reeks_." Embry coughs as he pinches his nose tightly. His eyes squint as if he couldn't see properly. Like when Emily cooks and she asks Leah to help. Whenever Leah would cut the onions, her eyes would squint and water, her face turned in disgust. Quite like Embry's.

I look up to see a young man standing outside the house. His bronze tousled hair, perfectly styled and his freakishly golden eyes stare at me intently, a crooked smile forms on his lips. I had never seen someone so perfectly beautiful. Somebody so pale. He walks towards us, gracefully, carefully. His pale skin makes his eyes look so creepy but still so beautiful. And when he speaks his voice is musical and soft, "Jacob."

"Edward." Jacob nods, looking away. I could literally feel the tension in the air. It makes me shiver and rub my am in discomfort. The young man must notice this because his eyes widen slightly as he looks down at me.

"Alice had a vision. And it seems as if… Avalon is going to be a big part of all of our lives." Edward says as he yes Jacob carefully, checking to see if he was okay and stable.

"_Never_. Not _yours_ anyway." Jacob growls, "Your not, no way in hell are you going to take Avalon away from me too."

I furrow my brows at Edward. He smiles and hold out his hand. I look at it with a confused frown. Should I shake it? Slap it away? I was so confused suet so curious as to why Jacob seemed so livid and protective over me. Jacob wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me towards him gently. I rest my head on his chest and look up at his narrowed eyes, that are glaring daggers at the pale man in front of us.

"Come in." Edward smiles as he walks off inside.

I look up at Jacob with an arched brow, "Hasn't he heard of the sun? He's so pale."

"Vampires are like that. Pale faced and creepy looking." Quil said with a shrug. He snickers at my reaction. My lip trembles, a shiver dances across my spine and I can't do anything but prey inside my head. He was a freaking vampire? Impossible. My hands start to shake as I stare at the house. There was no way I was going in there, even if Jacob was with me. Surely, he wouldn't stand a chance against a vampire. Would he?

"I'll protect you, I promise." Jacob says, gripping me tighter.

"Aren't you guys coming?" I question them quietly. My voice high and shrill as I look at them with pleading eyes.

"We'll pass." they all say together in unison.

I narrow my eyes at them and gulp.

"I'll go!" Seth cheers as he pats Jacob's shoulder.

Step by step I feel myself grow self conscious. What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't except me? Wait, why would they care? Why would I care? Jake kisses the top of try head gently and yet again butterflies explode in my tummy.

As he leads me inside, with Seth behind us, a giant grin slips onto his face. I hold onto Jake tightly as we walk up the stairs in silence. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not." I lie, in a snappy tone.

"You are so, Aj you're shaking." Jake chuckles.

"Shut **up** Jake."

"I should warn you though," Jacob starts but then stops as he searches my face, he comes to a halt at the bottom of the third flights of stairs, telling Seth to go on up, "Don't be surprised at some of the stuff you hear, or see, or... Just don't over react like you always do."

We begin walking again. One step. Two steps. Three steps. On the fourth I stop him and look up at him, "Jacob, are they friendly?"

It was the most stupid question I could ever ask but I asked anyway. His simple reply was a scoff as he led me up the stairs and into a bright and expensive looking living room. My jaw drops at the beautiful people in front of us. All pale with pretty golden eyes. There was a gorgeous blonde and a short dark-haired pixie looking girl. Then there was a large guy with dark curly hair, he reminded me of a grizzly bear. Then there was a blonde guy with a pained expression. A handsome blonde man stood next to a pretty woman who looked very motherly and approachable. They were all so beautiful. Then there stood Bella. She was so pretty with her pale skin, large brown eyes and brown hair.

"Is this her?" the gorgeous blonde asks softly, turning to the pixie, "She doesn't smell like a mutt lover."

"I'm positive," the pixie pipes, "She's going to become apart of our family."

"The hell she's not." Jacob growls at her. She rolls her eyes and smiles at me. They all do, apart from Bella who scowls.

"I'm Alice!" the pixie giggles, "This is Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme. You already know Bella and Edward, don't you?"

I can't open my mouth. I can't think properly. I was in a room full of vampires, I didn't feel as scared as I thought I was. I felt so much calmer than before. Jacob holds my waist tightly and shuffles me in front of him, and rests his head on mine. Seth smiles next to us, okay, he was grinning like an idiot but Seth always had that cheerful personality I loved.

"We know why you came, Jacob." Carlisle spoke, "I think we know more than you do. Alice somehow managed to see Avalon's future."

Emmet chuckled, "I still don't believe this _little girl_ could take me on."

I furrow my brows and look down, embarrassed and slightly exposed, "I could easily take you on," I whisper as I look up at him, "Jake taught me self-defence. I could beat you any day."

"Cute," Emmet laughed, a tight smirk on his lips.

"Do you want something to drink? Or eat?" Esme asked me softly, "You're looking a bit frail darling."

I smiled at her and shook my head, "I, erm, I'm okay."

My stomach grumbles in protest as the word eat processes in my mind. I'm sure everyone heard. A small smile slips on Esme's lips. Everyone looks at me with a raised brow.

"Make her something to eat Esme, I doubt she means it. Jasper would you like to join Esme." Edward says. I don't dare to look at Jasper, because he's glaring at me. I feel as if I could die under his stare. I don't watch as they walk away and into the kitchen. "Why don't we sit and discuss this."


	5. Dilema

**A/N I'm** **going to try my hardest to make this the most unique Jacob Imprint story ever x3 but I'm going to need everyone's support. By support, I mean reviews. You may not think much of leaving just a few words in a review. But to me, that makes me have a reason for writing this story. Thank you for the people who have reviewed though xxxx**

* * *

Jacob pulls me closer to him as we sit on the couch opposite Edward and Bella, who glares at me. But I don't care. Jacob's holding me as if I meant the world to him. I laugh as Jacob pulls me onto his lap and buries his head in the crook of my neck. I can't help the smile that crawls onto my face when he sighs softly and wraps his arm around my waist gently and holds my other hand in his. I bit my bottom lip gently as he looks up at me. There's something different about his eyes. His dark eyes are loving, almost lustful as he inches his lips closer to mine. And like that he pulls away and looks at a smirking Edward.

"Jacob, I really think it would be best if you didn't do such a thing. After all Avalon is only _fifteen_." Edward laughs.

I furrow my brows and look at Jacob whose cheeks have turned bright red. It was as if Edward had read his mind. But that was impossible, right?

"How did you do that?" I ask him, "It was as if you read his mind."

Edward laughs once more, "I read _minds_. Alice sees the _future_. Jasper can control emotions. I can read everyone's except Bella's… and _your's_."

"You're special Avalon," Alice smiled at me, "_Unique_. Your future doesn't start well but it gets better. You save so many lives, including ours and Bella's."

I glance at Bella who rolls her eyes and fumbles with her hands. Carlisle smiles at me kindly, he seems very friendly. Emmet winks at me with a grin and Rosalie smiles as she places her finger on her chin, as if she's thinking. They didn't seem that bad yet Jacob seemed to hate them with a passion. I wandered, was I meant to hate them too? Was it what Jacob wanted?

"There was a vampire in my room." I speak up quietly, "Why?"

Edward looks at me with a sad smile, "I'm afraid you've been pulled into this… drama that happened a year or so ago. It shouldn't have happened but it did. This vampire, James wanted Bella, he hurt her. We had no other choice but to kill him. It was the only way. Now his mate Victoria is after Bella, but she wants something else too. We don't _know_ why. I mean, what she _wants_, **_who_** she wants has _nothing_ to do with her. Yet, she sees it as something so important, so valuable."

It made no sense. Shouldn't she be after Bella? I watch the pain across his face as he talks. But it still doesn't make sense. I rest my head against Jacob's chest and heave a sigh, "What does she want so bad?"

"_You_." Alice croaks.

Me? I had nothing to do with Bella or James or Edward. I was just me. Since when was I involved in all this vampire nonsense? It made my heart race, my lip tremble. Was it time to write my will? Diff a hole? Maybe suicide was the best option for me. But then I would lose Jake. I needed him. And I'd like think hep he needed me. That's what I hoped to be true, anyway.

"What?" Seth squeaks in alarm, eyes wide. He reminds me of a startled puppy.

I feel Jacob's grip on my waist tighten as he pulls me closer to him, "She can't have her. She doesn't even _know_ her. Avalon is nothing but a stranger to Victoria!"

Rosalie snorts in an un-lady like fashion, "Calm down dog, we won't let anyone hurt Aj."

Jacob growls, a low animal sound, "Since when do _**you**_ care about Avalon?"

Rosalie hisses back, "Since I found out me and her are practically meant to be best friends."

"_I'm_ her best friend." Jacob growls back. I was tired of all this growling and snarling. Jake's eyes narrow even more, if that was even possible, "I don't want any of you near her."

"Jake, is this really necessary?" Bella asks softly, "They're only trying to protect her."

"I _don't_._ Fucking_. _**Care**_." was his snarled response.

"Jacob." I gasp, standing up, I kneel in front of him and take his hands in mine, "Now, that was uncalled for. Bella's right and even if you don't like the idea of the Cullens helping to keep me safe, well you're going to have to deal with it, grow the hell up."

"Avalon," he pleads, staring into my eyes as he bends his head down a little in order to look into my eyes properly, "This isn't going to end well. You're rushing into things because you're scared, confused, afraid. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Carlisle speaks up, "Jake, she's just as important to us now, we'll keep her safe."

Jacob stands up, causing me to stand up too. He shakes his head, "You don't need to. The pack will keep her safe."

"Jake!" I protest, "Just listen to them. _Please_."

I wasn't exactly sure of what was going on, but I would try to understand. For everyone's sake. But for mine too. I look at each one of the Cullen's with a small smile as I duck my head, slightly embarrassed. I feel Jake shaking next to me, like Paul usually does. Did it run in their little friendship group. Was it a disease? They constantly shaking like a vibrating phone, it made me worried.

"Jacob, its not safe for Avalon at Emily's. Victoria isn't scared of the pack, or you; each one of them reek of… well," Edward laughs half heartedly, "however, Avalon doesn't smell like the rest of you. That must be why Victoria smelt her. We all thought it would be best if Avalon stayed... with us."

"**No!**" Jacob roared, walking towards Edward who stood in front of Jacob like he was the god damn queen of England. Jake's shaking had gotten worse and his eyes narrowed as he glared harder, "You can't be _fucking serious_. Do you really fucking think I'd leave Aj in a house with a bunch of blood-sucking leeches. The emo one,"

"_Jasper_." Alice corrects him, her little eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"Whatever," Jacob mutters with a roll of his eyes, "He couldn't control himself, why should I trust any of you!?"

"Shut up, mutt!" Rosalie hisses.

Jacob's shaking grows worse and Edward suddenly grabs his shoulder tightly, and drags him outside so fast he deserved a damn award. I could barely see him moving, he was that fast. It was like a blur, a flash. _Vampires_ were fast. Seth quickly follows after along with Emmet and Carlisle. Was this my fault? Did I cause this? Bella scowls at me, her brown eyes narrowed. Every time I looked at her, her eyes were narrowed, at me. She looks away and sighs. I rock back and forth for a few seconds before shaking my head. Jake needed me. Running down the stairs, I headed straight outside. Jacob was being held back by Seth and Embry. My heart broke. He looked so mad, so upset. I rushed towards him, moving my legs as fast as I could.

"Avalon, don't!" Emmet groaned as I kicked him away. In all honesty, it hurt. My foot throbbed and burned, making me wince in pain. I fell back and hit my head against the ground. It took me a minute to process what had happened. I felt dizzy, my head felt heavy. Emmet looks at me with wide, gold eyes, as he gulps and stares at me in alarm, in discomfort, "Shit, I'm so sorry, Avalon. Your head."

I touch my head and look at my hand, blood decorates it and trickles down my fingers. I was a lovely rich, vivid colour. I look back at Jake, he's shaking, snarling as he looks at me, hurt. I take in a deep breath and force myself to stand. My knees feel week and everything around me slows. Jacob shakes for a last time before his clothes rip and he turn into nothing that I had expected. My eyes widen. My heart bursts. My mouth turns dry. In Jacob's place is a russet wolf. Except this wolf is massive! Probably, bigger than a horse. So the legends were true? Werewolves were real. And Jake was one of them.

Jake looked just as beautiful as a wolf. Even though he was growling and snarling at Edward. I find the energy to walk toward him, slowly, limping. Jacob tends on all fours, growling, snarling, fur standing up as he glares at the vampire I front of him. Though he looks dangerous, he looks just as beautiful.

"Avalon, _don't_!" Edward warns.

I stand in front of Jacob, and crane my neck to look up at him, "Jake?"

He stops snarling as I run a hand through his fur. The soft, silky texture makes me smile softly to myself. He whines and lowers his head, I rest my head against his and sniff the woody, earthy scent. Its just me and him. No body else is there. No one else. Nothing but me and my wolf.

"He wants to know if you're scared." Edward says.

I smile sadly, and lift my head, "I'm not scared, not anymore. Out of _all_ the things I have ever seen Jake, you're definitely the most beautiful thing I have set my eyes on."


	6. Both

**A/N OMG 6th chapter and I feel like I'm going fucking nowhere -_- I really appreciate the reviews I have received. But I'd really like it (those who have just read the story so far) if you guys left reviews, it's not much, it doesn't take an hour to do so... I always make sure to leave a review when I read another authors story... But anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"Werewolves," I mutter, "All of you?"

Esme sets a few plates of food in front of the boys, a small smile on her lips. I watch, horrified as they stuff their faces. I look away slowly and set my eyes on Jacob, who walks into the room, shirtless with nothing on but a pair of cut-offs and shoes. I bit my lips as I take in his muscled and chiselled form, his dark eyes narrowed and troubled, his eyebrows furrowed. I was surprised I was still breathing. Jacob and every other member of the pack were werewolves, giant, horse-sized werewolves. Jacob was beautiful in wolf form. Almost as beautiful as when he's a human.

"Yeah," Embry grumbled through a mouthful of food. I was shocked they were eating Esme's food. I had to convince them to come inside, it took several pleads and puppy dog eyes to get them inside. Now they looked as if they had never tasted food before. Like they hadn't eaten in years. Maybe even centuries.

"Awesome, right?" Jared added, "Who doesn't love a bunch of _sexy_ werewolves?" He asked with a wink. I smile to myself and slip off the stool. Jacob walks towards me with a calm mask on his face, his hands clenching and un-clenching dangerously. I ruffle my hair slightly to cover the scrape against my head. Carlisle turns out to be a doctor, he cleaned up my head and bandaged it, but throughout most of the afternoon Jacob had given me this look. I didn't know. It was a mix of regret, hurt. Pain.

"No point hiding it Aj, I think everyone knows you hurt yourself." Jacob mummers as he stands in front of me, I crane my neck to look up at him with a small smile. It burns my neck slightly. I hated that everyone was talker than me.

"Mr werewolf." I giggle quietly, "I never,"

"Avalon, how are you not scared of _me_?" Jacob asks softly. His brows furrowed and his lips in a straight, set line. I was shocked at his question. Why would I be scared of him? He was so beautiful, so perfect. Not a monster but an angel, a protector.

"Scared of my best friend?_ Impossible_. I'd never be scared of you Jake." I mumble quietly.

"Even though I could hurt you. Maybe not _physically_ but… _emotionally_. _Mentally_."

I took his words into account. Yes, it was possible. Though he may be beautiful, deep down I knew he could hurt me. Emotionally and mentally, he would never mean to, but it was possible for him to do so. But I wouldn't stop him. I would let him. Because it was better to feel, to see, to hear the pain he caused me, whether it was purposely or accidentally. At least I would know what we had existed. What we had was real.

"I'd rather you hurt me, so I could feel whatever _pain_ there was, to know what we have, or had been real. I'm used to being… hurt. But I'd rather you hurt me." I said as I gripped my arm tightly. Feeling my insides break as I realised the words had actually escaped my mouth.

Jacob looks at me with a confused facial expression, "Aj, I don't know what… I don't know if… Do you…"

I look up at him, my lips form into the tiniest smile, as my eyes widen slightly, almost desperate to hear what he had to say. He shakes his head and blows out a breath.

"Me too." Jacob pulls me into a hug. I breathe in his warm woody scent and bit down on my bottom lip as he rests his head against mine, "I'd never let anyone hurt you. Not even myself."

Those weren't the words I was looking for. I was hoping for the _I need you_. The _I wont let you go_. The _I love you, Avalon_. My heart broke for the first time that day, when I realised he didn't love me like I loved him, not really. Today was the first time I realised I was really loving someone who didn't love me back. A pained whine escapes my throat as I pull away and look down at the floor. Was I over reacting? Yes. Did I care? Yes.

"Edward?" I breathe out quietly.

"Yes, Avalon?" Edward's musical voice floats into my ears soothingly. I was surprised he had heard me at all. Maybe vampires had super hearing.

"Can you take me to Paul's house? Paul Lahote." I mutter. I don't dare to look up at Jacob's hurt and confused facial expression, "I erm, promised to hang out with him."

"Your hanging out with Paul? When was this _arranged_?" Jacob asks me.

Paul and Jacob seemed to have this thing against each other. I wasn't entirely sure why this was. All I did know was that no matter what they had against each other didn't matter to me. They were both my best friends, I made time for them both. No matter how much it hurt to have to sometimes ditch the other.

"Earlier on." I answer quickly, "Edward?"

Edward smiles his crooked smile and grabs a set of keys. I don't say goodbye. I head straight outside and into the mid-darkness. There wasn't a cloud in sight tonight. It was peaceful. The cold air whisps at my face and I feel my nose go red as my fingers grow icy. Edward walked out with his signature crooked smirk on his lips. He a shows me his car but I don't take any notice of it. The only this I register is that its expensive. We get in and… he starts driving. It's silent for a few minutes before he cuts through the silence with his musical voice.

"What happened?" Edward asked me, eyebrow raised.

Like I would tell him anything. I look at him with a straight face, "_Nothing_."

"Avalon, everyone saw the look on your face, "You looked like Jacob had stabbed you in your heart, ripped it out and then fed it to his fellow _mutts_."

Mutts? What was that meant to be some sort of inside joke? I roll my eyes, "I did not look like that. You're _over-exaggerating_."

Edward laughs, "Okay, sure. But you looked pained. What's wrong?"

I notice his voice suddenly becomes serious again. Like he actually cared about what had happened. I wonder if I should trust him, tell him what really made me freeze like that and decide to go to Paul's. But was it his business? Did he have to know at all? I had only know him for less than twenty four hours, afterall.

"I hate that I can't read you. You seem so… unique." Edward mumbles.

"Yeah. Alice said that." I grumbled, "Change the record."

"So, what happened, are you going to tell me?"

I sigh and roll my eyes, finally giving in, "I don't think Jacob loves me like I love him. I think he loves Bella."

Edward clears his throat and glances at me, "No body _told_ you?"

I arch a brow at him, "Told me what?"

So there were more secrets? That wasn't it? There's more going on?

"I had to leave Forks for a while, me and my family left. Bella was heart-broken and alone, she had no one. But Jacob helped her get back on her feet. He looked after her, cared for her. He loved her but she still loved _me_. I hurt her and yet, she still came back to me, she took me back. It broke Jacob's heart. He still loved her. He's convinced he still does."

Edward stops outside Paul's house. My lip trembles as I see him standing at the front door, leaning against the frame. Shirtless as usual. My eyes grow wide as I process what Edward had said. There was a slight possibility that Jacob loved Bella. Not me. I couldn't blame him, Bella was beautiful, perfect. I smile softly to myself. Whatever keeps him happy.

"Thanks Edward," I smile, "For dropping me. And for telling me. As much as it hurts me, I'm not going to hate Bella because Jake loves her. I'll support him, no matter what. I love him."

Edward grimaces, it was his turn to wear a pained expression, "Avalon,"

"Bye Edward." I give him a quick peck on his cold cheek and climb out the car. I shut the door and walk up the porch steps. Paul arches a brow as he stares behind me, he scrunched his nose.

"Since when are you friendly with Edward Cullen?" Paul scoffs, his eyes narrowed once again, face twisted.

"Since when have I been best friends with a werewolf?" I retort as I stand in front of him. Folding my arms and puffing out my chest with a smug grin.

"You know?" Paul questioned, looking shocked and slightly embarrassed.

I nod and wrap my arms around his warm waist. He laughs and wraps his arms around me, spinning me around. I gasp, surprised. Paul wasn't just my best friend. He was like a brother to me, he was always there happy or moody. He comforted me with his presence. I hear Edward drive off, the low sound of the engine revving makes me jump.

"My mom's out…" Paul says suggestively, winking at me. I raise my brows in disbelief at him. Only Paul could make me laugh when I was feeling down. Before I can think about opening my mouth to reply he lifts me over his shoulder and walks into his house, Kicking the door softly shut. I scream in protest but that doesn't work. It doesn't help.

"Put me down! Paul, I'll kill you!"

"But I like the view from here Aj!" Paul howls back. His warm hand comes down against my butt and I yelp in surprise.

"Paul, hands off, you pervert!" I yell at him. He drops me on his bed and sits next to me, a big grin on his face. That grin made me smile half-heartedly.

"Shit, what happened to your head?" Paul grows, his hand reaches to look at it but I stop him.

"Jacob transformed,"

"Phased." Paul corrected with an amused snort.

"Whatever." I spat, "When he phased I ran for him but Emmet, the curly-haired vampire that looks like a grizzly bear,"

Paul interrupts me by laughing his ass off. His cackle makes me smile but I narrow my eyes at him and whack his head with his own pillow.

"Listen!" I hiss, "I kicked him because he tried to hold me back and I fell backwards, hit my head."

Paul begins laughing again, his face red as he clutches his side. I blush and roll my eyes, "You enjoying yourself?"

"Avalon, never hit a vampire, their as hard as stone."

I scoff, "Their also as pale as fuck."

This time Paul and I both laugh together. It makes my smile widen. Paul and I could laugh together over the most stupid things. I could smile because Paul wouldn't ever hurt me. He wasn't in love with someone who didn't love him back. He was my best friend.


	7. Avalon

**A/N This is a really short chapter. Next one will hopefully be... Exciting? I hope. I wanted to know what you guys want to happen..? Review, favourite, follow?** **Forgive me, if there are any mistakes! xx**

* * *

I stare; nowhere in particular. I'm not sure if I can even figure out what I'm doing. Sitting here whilst my imprint was with Paul. And not with me. Not by my side like she should be. It made me feel shitty, useless, un-needed. I missed her already. And this time I was sure it wasn't because of the imprint. It was because I was falling in love with her. Every minute I spent with her, I fell myself falling harder and harder. But I didn't want to get up, no matter how much I still loved better. I knew I love Avalon more. Was it possible to love two people at once?

"Jake, are you okay?" Bella asks me softly, rubbing my arm gently and slowly leading me towards the couch. Unconscious, I sit down next to her. I don't get butterflies like I used to. I just feel normal sitting next to Bells. Like we really are just best friends.

"I'm fine." I croak. I regret opening my mouth and speaking. My voice sounds so broken, so hurt. I hated looking vunerable infront of Bella.

"Jake, you're not _fine_. You look, upset. Are you _okay_?"

I look at Bella with a sad smile, "Bella, I'm doing something terrible yet I don't know how to stop."

Bella pulls a straight face and arches a brow, "What is it?"

"I love Avalon. But I still love you." I whisper, looking away. I close my eyes and look down at my hands, "I love Avalon more, though. _I miss her_."

Bella sighs, "Jake, she'd not good for you."

I look at Bella, surprised. Not good for me? She was the on thing that kept me sane, that kept me happy. Avalon made me… Me. If it wasn't for her I'd still be depressed and running around as a wolf. How could Avalon be bad for me? When she heals me? She makes me feel complete. I watch Bella's face sneer as she closes her eyes and then smiles bitterly.

"Jake, I don't want to lose _you_. Avalon, isn't right for you. I don't see it. She's making you change." Bella whispers.

I push myself away from Bella and place my head in my hands. Bella sighs and gets up, walking off somewhere. I rock back and forth. I feel Seth and Quil sit by my side. But I don't acknowledge their presence. I focus on my thoughts. Avalon…

* * *

"_Jake, blue or grey?" Avalon calls from her closet._

"_Blue." I call back, "Goes with your eyes."_

"_Meh, I don't know. The grey one looks nicer. Are you sure?" Avalon mutters back._

"_No, Avalon, I just said blue because it's a nice word to say. Yes, I'm sure." I say sarcastically._

"_Was that meant to be sarcasm?" Avalon teases, "Alright, get ready."_

_Ready for what, I thought to myself. Avalon walked out in a pretty blue dress that hugged her hour-glass shape perfectly. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her short but perfectly carved legs and her small tiny feet. I didn't want her going out in public though. It showed too much. I must have been too over-protective because she stripped it off and stormed back into her closet, soon walking out in a pair of shorts and of my graphic T-shirts I never wore. She looked beautiful in anything she wore. _

"_So I can't wear it, ever?" Avalon mumbled._

"_No, you can. Just make sure…" I sigh, "Don't worry."_

"_Yes, _Dad_."_

"_I'm not you're _Dad_. Don't call me _Dad_." I laugh._

"_Whatever. What should we do now?" Avalon asks with an exasperated sigh. Her eyes slit as she stares at the floor with a bored expression. It makes me smile. She acted like such a child sometimes. _

"_I don't know." I reply._

"_CUDDLES AND HUGS!" Avalon squeals as she throws herself onto me. I laugh and hold her as we roll around, laughing and cackling loudly. _

"_Same thing Aj." I laugh._

"_Nuh-uh cuddles are my favourite." Avalon giggles, "Especially when I'm cuddling you!"_

* * *

"Jake man, you look beat up. You wanna go home now?"

I shrugged my shoulders and got up anyway. Down the stairs and outside. I watch Edward climb out his silver Volvo. Honestly, such an expensive car and he was only living in Forks. His eyes set on me and I can tell something's wrong. Either, Avalon did something. Or he said something. Or maybe it was the other way around. I didn't know. All I did know, was that something was wrong. I had a feeling he wouldn't tell me anything. He would keep it to himself until he felt that the time was right.

"Nothings wrong. Go home Jacob. We'll see you tomorrow, so we can really discuss this properly." Edward says as he places a hand on my shoulder. I look down at it in disgust and shrug it away.

I didn't answer. I would pretend I didn't care. I knew that would get me nowhere though. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was always on my mind, it was such a bad habbit. I phased and headed home. Leaving the others behind me. The wind nipped at my fur and made it stand up.


	8. Descision

**A/N Chapter 8... Is it exciting? Ehhh... Is it worth reading? Find out! Because, I'm dieing to know what people think, even though it's short once again, sorry.** **_Trying, trying, trying._**

* * *

"I want her." Her voice was smooth and soft but hoarse as she finished her sentence.

"But she's nothing to us, you wanted,"

"_No, I want her_. I _need _her, more." she says as she brings her hand up to his pale cheek. Her fingers trace his skin gently, until she reached his lips. Tracing it softy, gently as a small smile tugs at her lips.

He furrows his brows, confused, "What about getting revenge? You said you needed the Cullen's mate,"

"Riley, can't you see I need the other girl _more_. She smelt," she moans softly and bites down on her bottom lip, "so _delicious_. I could hear her pulse. The blood pumping around her little body. It was _beautiful_, _**so so **__beautiful_."

Riley rolls his eyes, slightly annoyed, "Victoria, which _one _do you want? You can't have both."

Victoria sneers at Riley, teeth bared and eyes narrowed into thin slits, "Yes, I can. I _can _have both, Riley, don't you trust _me_? Don't you have _faith_ in _me_? I know what I'm doing. Bella isn't _worth_ killing. Not anymore."

Riley furrows his brows, but quickly replaces it with emotionless straight face "But that was the point."

"No, we kill the little girl. Drink her _dry, _taste her _blood _on our lips. The werewolves love her, she seems to be apart of their family. Bella's best friend is strongly in love with the little girl. And when she's dead…"

Riley nods, to show he understood but also to try end them the conversation as quickly was possible. After convincing her not to change their plans. He smirks to himself, "Bella's best friend, will go insane? The person he loves most would be gone, he'll be livid."

Victoria nods her head as if she's unsure, "Precisely." She paces around the empty and damp apartment, her long red locks swaying as she did so, red eyes glowing, "He'll either hate Bella or _kill_ her. If he hates her, and does _nothing. Well, _we just simply go back, and… _kill her ourselves_."

As Victoria walks around, her pale fingers trace the patterns on the old, crippled wallpaper that hung around the room. Riley watches, cautious. Victoria really seemed to really want this girl. Whether it was for revenge, pleasure, hatred. However, even though Victoria had explained her reasons for wanting the little girl! Rile was still baffled on why she wanted that girl. Wouldn't it just be easier to kill Bella? Like they had planned?

"That's complicated Victoria." Riley mutters to himself, scared of the way Victoria was acting. She didn't seem like her usual seductive self. She seemed as if she had lost it.

"I'll show you _**COMPLICATED**_!" Victoria screams. She sighs and turns to look at him, "What do you honestly suggest, hmm?"

"We kill Bella. End of." Riley says cautiously.

"**NO, **they'll be predicting that. We have _to surprise _them. Riley, come for a run with me, let me show you how… _Yummy _she smells." Victoria says as she holds out her hand. Riley looks at it with an arched brow, second guessing everything. Victoria takes a step towards him and presses her lips against his, "Come with me Riley, _please."_

Riley shook his head slowly, "This isn't what we planned."

Victoria pulls back, wide eyed, "What are you saying, Riley?"

He doesn't answer, instead he walks around her with a scowl on his pale face. Victoria clenches her fists, angry, scared that Riley was going to abandon her. She needed him. If he didn't help her, there was no way she wouldn't avenge James death. She felt her dead heart clench at the thought. They killed the one thing, the on person she loved so much. Then those mutts killed Laurent. Victoria was left with nothing. She needed Riley.

"I'm saying... This is ridiculous. Do you even know this girl's name?"

Victoria nods, "Avalon. Her loved ones call her Aj."

Riley inhales roughly against her neck, "If I come for a run with you, what will I get?"

Victoria rolls her eyes and in the most seducing voice she could muster she says, "What you always dream of getting."

Riley sighs and nods his head, placing a cold long kiss against her neck, convinced, "Lead the way."

Victoria smiles a smug smile, her lips turning up at the corners, "_Perfect_."

* * *

"Alice had a vision." Edward said with a troubled look on his face.

"Aj had a dream." I speak up as I hold her body close to mine. I feel her tense against me as I mention this. She had trusted me not to tell anyone but I guess I had to break that promise to not tell anyone in order to keep one of the most important promises I vowed. To protect her.

"What happened in your dream, Avalon?" Carlisle asked gently.

"I was in my room, everyone was there with me, the pack, you guys... My mom," her voice croaks as she finishes her sentence, she closes her eyes, as if she's remembering something. Then she continues, "Everything was normal. Seth was being the idiot he usually is," I hear Seth gasp at this and everyone begins laughing, it soon dies down as Avalon continues, "Everything was perfect," she grips my large hand tightly, "But it went all wrong. There was this, flash, a mix of colours but the most visible was red. Jake told me to stay hidden, under my covers. But like I was going to listen to _Jacob. _I look up and there was this redheaded vampire. With dark red eyes. I figured I should have been afraid. I mean, never seeing a red eyed vampire before. She was standing at the foot of my bed, her teeth bared. I looked behind her, there was was a pile... Of dead wolves. I could only guess it was the pack. I recognised Jacob's silky russet fur. Everyone was dead. She smiled at me and then,"

"No more." Alice mutters, "It isn't like what happened in my vision. Victoria and Riley were outside Emily's, she was trying to convince Riley, to go after both of you. You _and_ Bella."

My heart clenches as I feel Avalon shake against me. If I lost her, what the hell was the point of living. I look at Edward with lidded eyes. Was I really making this decision? Was I stupid enough to let her live with a bunch of vampires. How would I know if she's safe, whilst I was out patrolling, protecting her. How could I be at two places at once? I felt my heart-break as I thought about the endless tragedies that could happen whilst I was somewhere else. She could hurt herself and bleed, all it took was one drop of blood and she could get hurt. I bury my head in the crook of her neck and breathe in her scent.

I was going do this. Not for me, but for her.

"Do you still have space for her, to live, here?" I asked.

Sam spoke up, fists clenched, "Avalon is **_not_** living here Jake, I won't allow it."

"It's to keep her safe." I hiss back.

Paul snarls, "But seriously, with a bunch of bloodsucking,"

"I'll make my _own_ decisions." Avalon murmured, "I'll live with the Cullens, if Jake gets to stay here too. And the pack are allowed to crash out here, if they want of course. I would like the one's I love _most_ close to me and kept safe too."

"That sound reasonable." Carlisle says, "You are all welcome here any time."

Bella looks at Avalon with disgust. It made me feel uncomfortable. She never smiled at Avalon, she just scowled, glared. It affected me and I knew it affected Avalon too. Bella looks up at her leech, "So how are we going to do this?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "I don't want anyone getting hurt. But we can _not_ cause a scene, the killings in Seattle are being caused by Riley, and Victoria is using him to hide behind."

Emmet smirked, "Victoria's starting an army of new borns. And that means _war_, right?"

I smiled to myself, "As long as I get to kill _some_ vampires."

I feel Avalon nudge my stomach with her elbow gently as she clears her throat. It's a soft purring noise that soothes my ears and makes me sigh. Sam and the rest of the pack all exchange glances. I feel my stomach turn. Sam wasn't going to like this, not at all. That's what I thought at least.

"We'll fight to protect Avalon," Sam declares, looking at an appalled Bella he nods, "And Bella."

Embry laughs as he ruffles Avalon's silky brown hair, "Anything for mah' likkle' sister."

Avalon huffs as she fixed her hair and we all laugh. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Avalon smile to herself, her smile makes my heart warm and I peck her cheek softly. And that was when I just knew Avalon was the one. She looks at me with a big smile and wide eyes.

"What was that for Wolfie?" Avalon giggles quietly, a pink and rosy blush tinting her cheeks.

"I don't know, you tell me." Was my simple reply.

"So," Carlisle began, "First thing tomorrow morning?"

Sam nods and shakes his hand, "Agreed."


	9. Do you love him?

**A/N: Yay chapter 9! If nobody has noticed I have currently edited all the chapter and made them longer, which is an achievement I guess. I think I'm going to enjoy writing these few chapters. ****Read****, favourite and follow. Most importantly review, doesn't take more than a minute... anyhooo... Sorry for any mistakes :) **

* * *

"I don't like this idea." Paul grumbles to himself as I pack my stuff into a few boxes. I roll my eyes as he just sits there on my bed. He doesn't bother to help. He didn't when I first started. He still hasn't but I was almost done. I had packed enough clothes. I had my iPod, my iPhone and a book or two. Of course I took some other things I needed. I wandered what it would be like, living with vampires. Knowing there was a vampire after me, a stunning red eyed, red haired beauty with gleaming, snarling white teeth. I should be freaking out, having a panic attack or even losing my head.

"Paul, you could have helped me." I grumble back, glaring.

"Aj you could have worn a looser pair of shorts," Paul snickers before groaning, "You did that on purpose!"

I gaped in astonishment. Out of everyone I knew, only Paul could turn a complaint in the other direction so it bounced back at made the other person look bad. He was trying to pin this on me. I growled at him in annoyance, "Paul, shut the hell up! Do you see me complaining about you being shirtless all the time?"

Paul looks off into space and smirks to himself, "No, because you like what you see Aj. Don't deny it babe, I see the way you look at me. The way you drool." I raise a brow. Paul is also the only person I know that is so full of himself. He needed to calm down. However, I did find it funny though, almost cute as he cocked his head to the side and smiles, "Huh? Like what you see?". He says as he rubs his chest, proud. He was chiseled, perfectly built like Jacob was.

Jacob.

I sighed to myself and looked down at an empty box. I leaned against my chair to steady myself, looking to my side I see my shelves. Various things decorate it. Books, CDs, DVDs, photos... Most were of Jacob, with me, with the pack. By himself. I blush at my favourite one. I'm sitting in between his legs sand his arms are wrapped around my waist. I gasp, shocked. I was as if I could feel his arms around my waist. The most beautiful thing was that his nose was against mine as we gaze into each others eyes jokingly. My cheeks decide to mirror my blushing self in the picture.

No matter how good-looking Paul was, Jacob was just as perfect. Just as beautiful. Just as special.

"Avalon!" Paul's worried voice startles me. It suddenly sounds loser, clearer. I look up to meet a pair of dark, worried eyes. Paul sighs in relief, "I'm sorry for teasing."

I smile at him sincerely, "It's fine. Cool it, puppy."

Paul frowns. He hated it when I called him puppy. He hated it when I called him anything, other than his own name. I still continued, I liked seeing his reaction. The tight scowl on his face, or the frown that he wore. He teased me and I teased him right back. Looking down at the small, little box in front of me, I glanced back at the photos of Jacob. Spotting a thick black market at my bedside table, I nodded my head to myself.

"Paul, grab that marker for me?"

I watch Paul nod and walk off to my bedside table, his muscles flexing as he walked. He walked back over to me holding the pen out, "One marker."

"Ah, perfect," I smile, "Thank you."

I close the box and write on the lid, in my neat thick writing.

**Wolfie (Jake)**

I heard Paul scoff but I chose to ignore him as I began taking down all the pictures of Jacob that I owned and carefully placed them inside the box. After that was done, I walked around looking for more items that I owned. Items that reminded me of Jake. Things that I could hold close to me when Jacob was gone. When he wasn't with me. When I was alone. Things that would remind me of his beautiful dark eyes. His soft, black hair. His perfect, defined face. His perfect grin. His perfect everything. Everything about him. I looked around for things that were a part of him, almost. Things that were apart of me.

"You don't really love him, do you?" Paul asks quietly. freeze ate he asks me this. Did I love Jacob? I turned to look at Paul. His eyes were narrowed at the floor, fists clenched. He looked as if someone had kicked him in his nuts, then punched him in the heart. It made my heart shatter like a glass being dropped from the tower of Pisa.

"Who?" I asked, I was trying to play dumb, acting as if I had no idea of what he was talking about. But I really did. I knew well of who he was implying.

"Jacob. Do you love him?" Paul asks me with a small frown.

I bit down on my lip. Nervous. Scared to answer his question. I look down, feeling my heart pound out from my chest. Signalling it was afraid, scared. I convince it otherwise but it still panics, alarmed. Suddenly, my chin is being lifted upwards by a warm large hand. Paul's face. So full of passion, love. I sigh and place my hands on his chest, his hard toned chest. Before I could even count to three... His lips crash against mine and I I gasp in shock. Surprise.


	10. Kiss

**A/N Chapter 10! Yippee, I tried my hardest to make sure it was very descriptive and long! Therefore, you should enjoy reading this chapter, hopefully. Enjoy! Review, favourite or follow. Most importantly, review. xx (Sorry for any mistakes)**

* * *

Heat. It scorched through my body as Paul presses his sweet lips against mine. The heat should have been enough to make me faint, make me feel ill and feverish. Yet the hot kisses being placed on my lips sent me into nothing but shock. Lip trembling, eyes lidded, I placed my hands firm on to his chest. Rough. Hard kisses placed on to my trembling lips made my knees wobble, if it weren't for Paul's strong, muscular arms that were wrapped tightly around my waist, I would have fallen. Alas he kept his hold tight and firm around my waist. I couldn't process anything. Nothing around me. Nothing else but Paul and I. His kisses that I wasn't responding to. That I wasn't accepting. Those kisses that I was desperately trying to pretend weren't real. This was all a dream, I convinced myself, maybe I just shut my eyes and dozed off. This is all a dream.

A dream.

A nightmare.

I feel him pull away, slowly. As if he was deciding, contemplating whether he should keep his lips locked on mine. I would have preferred it if he didn't. Trying to process what had actually happened, I bit down on my lip. My breathing slow and ragged as I run my tiny fingers through my hair, catching any knots or curls. I feel Paul's hand against my cheek, stroking it gently as he looks into my eyes. Brown staring into black. Paul's intense gaze made my heart melt. My knees grow weak and frail, like myself. I was certainly telling myself that either way. No matter how hard my head told me otherwise. His eyes grew large as he traced my lips with his fingers slowly, gasping as he rested his head against mine.

"Shit." he cursed, closing his eyes tightly as if the contrast of the room was too bright. My hands set against his hips, in order to gently push him away but I felt numb. I felt confused and bewildered. Paul opens his eyes and stares into mine once more, his eyes lidded like mine had been just minutes ago. Slowly, I watch as he leans closer to me, his lips just centimetres away from mine, "I love you."

My heart stopped.

Eyes wide.

Hands slightly shaking.

Frozen, with nothing to say or do. Nothing but shock that swims through my body, sending icy shivers up my spine and into my head. I want to scream in frustration. Cry in sorrow. Hurt myself because I feel depressed. Those were the words I wanted to hear. But they had been said from the wrong person. They had been said from the wrong lips. I had heard them from the wrong mouth. But he didn't mean it surely, after all, Paul was my best friend. Best friends don't fall in love with each other. Not when they were as close as Paul and I. Jacob and me.

"I love you, Avalon." Paul mummers as he places his lips against mine. This time, I don't stand there, I kiss him back. Because maybe there was a little tiny flicker of light that ignited inside of me when his lips touched mine and his fingers ran through my hair, calming the wild knots that my hair produced.

Deep down I felt that this was wrong. But I couldn't help it. There was something urging me to continue, kissing him, our lips moving together, my heavy breathing against his own gentle yet calm breathing. His hot warm hands, resting tightly against my waist. That spot where Jacob kept his hands, tightly, securely, protectively. Lovingly.

Jacob.

This was wrong. Yes, I felt something, for a split second, I felt a light flicker inside of me. Our lips moving against each others didn't seem right. They didn't fit together like I'd hoped. It didn't feel like... Love.

Paul was my best friend, my brother. I wasn't in love with my best friend! Not this one anyway. The kiss didn't send an army of disoriented butterflies to flutter around my tummy like Jake's touch usually did. It wasn't as special. And that made me feel bad inside. If Paul really did love me that would ruin our friendship. It would not only be awkward but really uncomfortable.

I really did love Jacob. Already. I could literally feel it in my weak little bones as I attempted to pry Paul's body off mine. But that only resulted to him pressing his body against mine harder. His lips moving against mine faster as I struggled to push him away. The more I push the tighter he holds me, as if he feels that I am slipping away from him, ever so slowly. Painfully. My eyes snap open as I try to pry his hands away. I was weak. My tiny, little arms and hands didn't stand a chance against his strong, large ones. I screamed in frustration against his warm lips, feeling helpless and weaker than usual. As if I had been locked in a hot stream room.

My scream must have been loud because suddenly, Sam, Brady, Embry and Seth all stood at my door; eyes wide and concerned. Of course their facial expressions faded once they saw what was going on. Paul didn't even flinch, he continued kissing me as if we had less than an hour before the world ended. Sam's expression was what worried me most though, he looked as if he could pound Paul's face in. Yet, Sam's murderous glare was nothing compared to Jacob's.

His eyes were a dark black and his face was twisted in a painful scowl. Fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were as White as Edwards pale skin. The glare he wore had definitely beaten Sam's though. Jacob looked like he would kill Paul, rip him apart piece by piece. I couldn't help but wonder if this would just make them hate each other even more. I didn't want that. It pained me enough as it was to see them so angry with each other. I hated having to share myself with each of them at different times. Sneaking behind their backs, lying and then having to own up afterwards. I shoved those thoughts away at the same time that I shoved Paul away. The anger. The pain. The uncertainty and the embarrassment was enough to send me off edge. To make my hands and knees tremble. With one weak and pathetic shove, I managed to push Paul away. Forgetting that anyone was there, forgetting it wasn't just him and I. Forgetting Jacob was there, I look at Paul.

My head dizzy. Eyes lidded and confused, I frown harder, "What was that?" I groaned, clutching my head as the room spun around me. I felt bad. I felt sick. Was I like Bella now? Did I lead Paul on? As far as I knew that's what Bella did to Jake she lead him on, used him to make her better when Edward left then dumped him. Paul was my best friend. But so was Jacob, I felt a pull towards him. I felt happy when he was near. I felt like i had pins and needles running up and down my arms every time he touched me. I loved him. But then...

If Paul loved me...

And I loved Jake.

Whilst Jake loved Bella.

Where was this really going? What was actually happening? Who was going to get hurt? Why did I get involved with Jacob in the first place? It was enough that he had given me cold glares and acted as if I had a disease. But still I chose to grow fonder of him and spend more time with him. I decided to be his best friend. Like I was with Paul. What was wrong with me?

I didn't regret it though. Not as much as I thought I would.

"D-dude, you ki-kissed her?" Brady stuttered slowly turning to Jacob. He looked as if he would phase right now in my bedroom and demolish everything. Including Paul. Paul may have kissed me unfairly but I didn't want him getting hurt. Paul didn't really deserve to get hurt.

Sam grabbed Jacob's arm tightly, his eyes wide and cautious as he stared at the trembling frame Jacob possessed, "Jake, calm, down. There is no need to over react-"

Jacob snapped his head towards Sam, shrugging his arm away aggressively, "_Over react_?" he questions, glaring at Sam as he repeats his words again, "**_Over react?_** I haven't even _reacted_ yet, you wanna see me over react Sam?"

Seth looks at me, worried, almost upset and so was I. But Seth, being Seth decides to try and lighten the mood slightly, "C'mon guys," he starts nervously, "Let's all be calm and carry on."

Embry shakes his head, "Seth," he pauses and rolls his eyes, "Just, no, okay. Not now."

Seth shakes his head, "No! Jacob looks like he's going to loose his damn shit! AJ looks like she's gonna faint and Paul looks pissed too! Why is all this happening-"

"He _kissed_ her." Jacob hisses, his fist clenching and unclenching dangerously, like they always did when he got mad. He stared at Paul murderously.

However, Paul just stares back with a smug smirk. As soon as the words left his mouth I felt nothing but shock shiver through my body. "At least I knew _how_ to kiss her. You still haven't done that yet, how long are you going to take, buddy?"

Before Jacob could advance on Paul, Sam and Embry grabbed his arms, desperately trying to calm him down and pull him away. Sam's eyes flicker towards me and gives a sympathetic look as he mouthed his apology.

Jacob growls loudly, "I'm going to tear you apart!"

Sam hushes him immediately, "You will do nothing Jacob! No fights, no arguments, no contact with each other whatsoever!" he glances at the both of them, "Do you both _not_ remember our conversation that week?"

Paul glares at Sam, angrily, "Well why won't Jacob just man up and tell AJ already. I mean, _fucking hell_, it's not that hard!"

"Shut up, Paul!" Brady hisses.

"Wanna _make_ me?" Paul snarls back at him, storming towards the boy with his eyes narrowed tightly. In an instant, my arms are quickly wrapped around his arms as I try to tug him back. But, I'm small, I'm tiny and I don't stand a chance against Paul.

But that was all it took. Paul was too close for comfort. He crossed the line and that was all it took for Jacob to flip. It must have been that and the fact that I was struggling, straining my back just to keep Paul from hurting poor Brady. From hurting himself. Jacob shaking grew worse and a low growl escaped his throat.

Sam's eyes grew wide as he managed to shout, "Avalon, **_move_**!"

But it was too late, Jacob broke free and Paul faced him. Both letting low growls escape their throats. Glaring daggers at each other. It was a blur of brown and grey as Jacob and Paul phased, knocking over my bookshelf and crushing my desk. They looked so big in comparison to when I had first seen Jacob. They were both so beautiful, even though their fur was bristled, standing on end and they were snarling at each other, muzzle pulled back and teeth bared.

It took just a second and they were clawing at each other, digging their teeth into each others necks and throwing each other across the room. I guess, by now I should have been peeing myself or having a panic attack. But with each growl and whimper that escaped them as they damaged each other, I felt a jab of pain hit me in the gut. It hurt. It killed me inside. There was nothing, absolutely nothing I could do to stop them from hurting each other.

I felt like someone had punched me in the gut, knocked all the air in my wind pipe, "Oh." I gasped, clutching my stomach as I watched them break my bed. The wood broke with a sickening crack, and a crunch. Or was that Jacob's paw? Or Paul's left hind leg? I didn't have a chance to see, I didn't have a chance to stop them because Seth had me in his arms rushing me out immediately and into the living room. Jared, Kim, Quil and Collin look up confused, worried.

Leah scowls, "Jake and Paul are having a little bitch fight, huh?"

Seth clears his throat as he sets me down next to Leah, "I wouldn't say _little_."

Quil, Jared and Collin stand up in an instant, I gasp as I remember my pictures. They couldn't be caught in the cross fire. I didn't want them destroyed, they meant everything to me, I needed them, "Quil, my photos. I need them."

My breathing is ragged and heavy as I stare at him with wide eyes, he nods his head and flinched as a loud crashing noise comes from my room. My heart beat accelerates dangerously.

"Where is it?" Jared questions, glancing frantically between me and my room.

"Small box, labelled 'Wolfie'." I manage to gasp as I clutch my stomach.

They nod and take off to my room. I sigh, closing my eyes tightly. There wasn't much I could do now, apart from sit here, tired and helpless. Like I've always been I guess, weak and frail.

I hear Kim speak, "Is she alright?"

Seth voice followed on quickly after, "Er, just shocked. Jake and Paul are really beating the crap out'tah each other."

Kim sighs whilst Leah scoffs. I could literally see the scowl on her pretty face as she spoke, "Those two dickheads need to grow the fuck up, I mean seriously. What were they fighting over this time?"

Seth clears his throat, and I feel him sit sown next to me, "Paul kissed AJ. Jake flipped. Now the room is being turned upside down."

Leah gasps, "Shit, are you serious?"

I hear Emily's voice next. Her voice that I had considered as my own mothers. My real mom had, had enough of me. She found my mood swings and depression too much of a burden and sent me away. I'll admit it hurt. But my scars have healed. I didn't need her.

"What is going on?" Emily squealed as I loud bark thundered from inside my trashed bedroom, "Did they **PHASE** in my house?"

"Sorry, Em." Seth grumbled.

"Why aren't they stopping them? Why are they fighting? All this isn't good for Avalon or Claire!" Emily sighs.

"Jacob's so mad, he just really wants to kill Paul at the moment. And as for Paul, I think he's just upset that he can't... Ya' know he loves AJ but..."

"Jake couldn't control it. He couldn't stop the imprint. Personally, I don't care if Paul had feelings before it happened. It's not something Jacob could end or ignore." Emily all but says exhaustedly, her voice breaking at the very end.

"Yeah, just like _Sam_ couldn't. Except it's different, isn't it? Not everything is based on you and Sam." Leah spat.

"Leah, I," Emily sighs, "Never mind."

I didn't open my eyes, I tried to keep my breathing under control. A tiny little, warm, hand was placed on my arm. The owner spoke in a shrill little voice, "Avahwon, you upswet?"

I smile to myself and open my eyes to stare at the little three year old Claire. Her eyes were wide and her chubby cheeks were rosy.

"No sweetie, I'm not." I answer, closing my eyes again tightly. That was a lie though, of course I was upset. The fighting seemed to have stop but I wasn't sure, I still heard growling and snarling every few seconds.

"But you cwying Avahwon, you sad." Claire mumbles, patting my arm a few times. I open my eyes to see that little Claire was right, my thick lashes were wet and so were my cheeks. I lift Claire up and place her on my lap so she's facing me, "I t'ink Avahwon need'a hug."

"So do I." I laughed quietly as she hugged me tight.

My head turned as I saw Sam shove Jacob and Paul out of my room. They both had a pair of cut offs on. They both wore a scowl. My eyes widened as they both stared at me. Jacob had a bloody scratch running across his chest to his stomach and Paul had one along his right arm. As they walked outside Sam grumbles an apology to Emily and kisses her sweetly on the lips. I watch as Emily melts under his touch and kisses him back. Leah scowls and clenches her jaw tightly. Sam glances at me and smiles sadly before trudging back outside.

Emily fumbles with her hands, "I'm going to make a start on dinner."

"I'll help." Kim chirps.

I don't watch them leave. I turn my focus on a giddy singing Claire that smiles at Seth happily, "You nots my fwiend Seth! I nots your fwiend!"

Seth gasps playfully, "What? Why?"

"No more! You bad!" Clair points a tiny, little finger at him and turns to me, "Avahwon, I'm so mbad."

I turn to Leah with a questioning glance. I wonder what that was about. Leah was always scowling but this scowl was different. It looked pained and betrayed. Like there was more to it than being a moody cow. As much as I hated to say it though, Leah and I had a lot in common. We were just not as enthusiastic as most people were. We brushed it off and pretended like we had nothing in common.

"What was that?" I asked her.

She plays dumb, "What was what?"

"When Emily was talking about Jake, and _imprinting_, by the way, what is that?"

"What's what?" Leah asks again.

"_Imprinting_." I hiss back at her.

Smirking, she looks at me, "Not my place to say."


	11. Leah, Sam & Emily

**A/N Chapter 11! I just wanted to ask; am donning something wrong? I saw some authors who have only posted three chapters on some of their stories and already, they have 34 reviews ect. I know I may not be a good author. But I feel as if this story might not be good enough to continue; but I'll see how things go. Enjoy this chapter. ****LEAVE A REVIEW.**** Favourite or follow. :) sorry for any mistakes...**

* * *

It took me two seconds to realise the room was dim and four to realise the only source of light was the one streaming in through the large, clean, windows. The bright source of light was the crescent moon, it's glittery beams sparkling in through the room, casting beautiful shadows. It was hot. The heat scorched my body from head to toe; surprisingly comfortingly. It was blissful and calming, relaxing my body as I snuggled deeper into the warmth. I imagined it was my large, thick, quilt bed sheets that were keeping me so warm and relaxed yet it was quite the opposite. A large, strong arm was wrapped securely around my waist, promising me nothing but warmth and safety. It was a protective and almost possessive hold that made me sigh softly. I recognised the warmth, the possessive hold, it could only be one person.

_Jacob_.

I saw red as I glared at his arm. He and Paul had both made me upset at both of them. there was no need to fight, there was no need to start such a commotion over nothing. And Paul had no right to kiss me, without my permission. Yet, deep down I knew that sooner or later I'd have to face what had happened. What had become such a mind racking mixture of unneeded feelings. It was as if I was caught between two of my most favourite people to walk earth. Well, it was exactly that. Except something was telling me that there was more to this. More to, me loving Jacob, Paul loving Me, Jacob loving Bella.

Yet again, I found myself asking myself that same question, where was this actually going? Clearly, it was going no where. I was locked in a corner of a maze. The maze seems never ending and with each wrong turn, I found myself face to face with horrific memories that made my heart stop. Made my breathing quicken.

I felt his nose buried in the crook of my neck, mumbling soft and rather hoarse apologies; he was mad at himself. With each ragged intake of air he breathed in, I felt myself simmer down. I needed to relax. I needed to think clearly. If I didn't chose my options carefully, if I didn't look at how things could go, I knew I'd make the wrong decision and everything will explode into a sea of chaos. I couldn't concentrate on anything, not with Jacob by my side, looking as beautiful as ever. A thought slithered into my head, but I second guessed it. After all I had no idea of how to get to the Cullen home.

Maybe, I was plain stupid. Or maybe I was just desperate. But I carefully slid out of Jacob's hold within seconds, placing a gentle kiss against his cheek. I watch the small smile touch his lips shortly, but soon enough a pained expression forces it's way onto his face as he grumbles,

"I'm so sorry, sorry. _Sorry_."

I feel a long, hard tug at my heart as he says this. Was it me; was I hurting him like this? I ruffle my hair and placed my small, dainty hand against his cheek and sighed quietly, "I know, it's okay, it'll be alright."

Jacob's face doesn't change, it looks ten times worse. His brows furrowed and his nose scrunched tightly as he let out a strangled sob. Closing my eyes, I place a light peck on his cheek and creep out of the living room, careful not to wake him. I guess I had fallen asleep on the couch. Ouch. Though with Jacob holding me, it was comforting. Despite the emotional pain I felt. Knowing that he was in pain, because he had caused me pain.

As I tip-toe through the dark kitchen and through the window, I feel my palms begin to become sweaty and slightly shaky. I could hear my heart thudding against my chest.

The cold night air hits me and I shudder. I guess shorts, UGG's and a simple hoodie weren't the best idea. I didn't exactly know how to get to the Cullen house, but I would estimate. But knowing me, and how bad I was at following directions or knowing where to go, I was just asking to get lost in the woods. And if I were to get lost, Sam and Emily would probably kill me. That was if I made it out alive.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear a hard female voice demand.

Eyes wide and heart thumping, I turn to look at the owner of the voice. I hold my breath, hoping I had just heard things. it seems I was just wrong. I relax once I see it was Leah. She leant against the porch, her eyes set up at the sky. She was peaceful and almost tranquil as she stared, her dark eyes wide in wonder. Leah and I had never really spoken. Not properly of course. But she seemed nice. That was when she wasn't ready to rip someone's head off.

"Well," Leah stretched on, "Where you off to?"

I stammer for an answer, one that sounds reasonable and believable, of course, "I needed some fresh air."

"Your a bad liar, kid. Did you know lying is wrong? It's dangerous." Leah scolds with a light snort. It was a very un-lady like fashion, "C'mon, spill."

I sigh and roll my eyes, "I'm going to the Cullen's house."

Leah keeps her eyes focused on the sky but shows her confusion by blinking a good amount of times, "Do you even know how to get there?"

"No," was my quick response. It slipped out of my mouth before I had the chance to process just what I was going to say.

Leah looks down at the ground and laughs, "Oh, thought so."

I couldn't see my face, but I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks at a furious speed. Clearly, Leah knew me quiet well. Too well. I frown slightly and rub my arm nervously, but also because I'm cold. I wander, if Leah knew how to get there, if she knew where it was. If Leah would take me. I doubted it.

"Could you take me?" I ask.

"I guess," she ponders before snorting loudly, "No. No, Sam's orders were that we all go together as a pack, that way there's less possibility that we'll run into any danger."

"Please, Leah. I'm begging." I plead, suddenly feeling rather small. I needed to get away, I wanted to go now. I really did, so I could think on my own.

"I can _see_ that." Leah scoffed, looking at me with a raised brow, "Why do you wanna go so desperately?"

This sucked, having to confess to Leah of all people but I did. I sucked in a deep breath and shrugged to myself, "Because, Jacob's in pain because he knows he's pained me. I don't want to be near him, whilst he's sleeping, hearing him talk in his sleep. Leah it hurts. Because, Paul loves me, I love Jacob, but Jacob loves Bella. This isn't going anywhere. I need space and time to think. The Cullen's is the best place for me at the moment."

Leah stares at me. She says nothing for awhile. She keeps silent, eyes focused and almost surprised. And then she speaks, "Look, Jacob loves you too, okay."

Wrong.

False.

Incorrect.

That was impossible. Jacob didn't love me, not in that way. Maybe Leah had gotten it wrong, maybe she was just trying to make me feel better. Maybe, just maybe, she was trying to make me change my mind. It didn't work.

As she could hear my thoughts she added, "Trust me, when we phase I can hear his thoughts. Every single one is about you. Your hair, your eyes, your voice... He even imagines you naked sometimes," Leah laughed. That made me suddenly choke on the crisp, night air. Leah rolls her eyes and continues, "It's worse than when he used to think about Bella. He's smitten about you. Why can't you see that?"

I frown and answer the question in my head,_ I don't know_. Why couldn't I see that? Why was it impossible for Jacob to love me like I loved him? But that was it wasn't it, it wasn't impossible. I was just telling myself this. I would continue to do so.

"Fine, I'll drive you there, just _don't_ expect me to go inside." Leah grumbles under her breath.

A small, tiny smile crawls onto my lips as I hesitantly follow Leah towards Jacob's black truck. I didn't know what make it was, I had never thought to care. My eyebrows raise as she pulls a pair of keys from her back pocket swiftly. I didn't even want to know where Leah had gotten Jake's keys. Leah chuckles and mumbles under her breath and opens the driver's door and shuffles in. I don't question her, I climb in and glance back at Emily's; my throat suddenly feels dry. I suddenly feel faint as my stomach churns nervously.

"Do you, even _know_ where the Cullen's house is?" I ask her.

Leah shrugs as she carefully drives off. I pay no attention to where she goes. I look at the blur or green and brown as we drive. I hear Leah inhale and exhale loudly, my body stiffens as I glance at her. She looked as if she had sucked all the juice out from a lemon. Eyes squinted and lips puckered. She looked as if she was in pain.

Suddenly, a thought slipped into my head. Why had Leah acted that way towards Emily? Cold. Cruel and bitter, almost. As far as I knew Leah and Emily are cousins, but I never understood why Leah acted the way she did.

The words were out of my mouth before I could think them through, "Why do you hate Emily so much?"

Leah's eyes widen as she stares at the road absent mindlessly. She opens her mouth to speak, but then closes it and re-opens it again, "I don't," she pauses and shakes her head slowly, "I don't _hate_ her. Well, I don't particularly _like_ her but she's family. You can't hate family."

I look down at my tiny hands and fumble with my numb fingers, that were soon warming up due to Leah's warmth. My eyes flickered to her face that looked bitter and slightly annoyed. I sighed and spoke, "Why don't you like Emily then? Surely, she did something wrong to make you..."

Leah scoffed, "Why _don't_ I like her?" She muttered, it was a rhetorical question but I shrugged anyways, she then continued, "Would you think it was possible for me and," she sucks in a heavy breath and closes her eyes before quickly opening them; remembering she was driving, "For me and Sam to ever be... _Together_?"

My eyes widen as I study her. Her eyes are wide and slightly troubled as she focuses on the road. I wasn't sure. Emily and Sam were so perfect. So in love. The way they looked at each other. It was so intense, so _beautiful_. It almost made me mad because I longed for Jacob to look at me like that. It was _jealousy_, I felt as I stared at my "aunt" with her fiancé.

Leah sighs, "Well, it is possible. Because it happened. Me and Sam _were_ together. We were _happy_, we were in _love_," Leah laughs bitterly and let's out a strangled snarl. I stare, not sure of what to say. She continues, "Sam and I were, _high school sweethearts_, as some people would say. He held me, kissed me, _loved_ me. I was so happy. So sure that I'd be the mother of his children, that he'd be mine forever. But then, Emily visited."

I have to bite the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from gasping aloud. Did Sam cheat on Leah? With her own cousin? I suddenly felt sick. _Disgusted_ at the both of them. I guess now I knew who had probably influenced my mother. Her and Emily were both... I grip my knees tightly to prevent myself from thinking bad of the two of them. As much as I wanted to, I didn't.

"What happened?" I barely breathe.

"I can't really _say_." Leah snaps as she grips the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning pale. The steering wheel practically screams in protest. I glare at Leah, why stop now? I was sick and tired of all these secrets!

"You can't say _nothing_, can you?" I retort as I snap my head away from her, feeling my floppy fringe over my eyes. I leave it there, not really bothered to move it.

"It's not my _place_ to say." Leah growls.

"So why bring it _up_?" I snapped back.

"You _asked_!" Leah snarls back.

"You didn't _have_ to tell me, if you _knew_ you couldn't _continue_!" I yelled at her.

Leah abruptly stops the car in the middle of the road. There didn't seem to be any cars about, just us. I wandered where everyone was? But then again, just how late was it? I hadn't checked. There wasn't any access of time in Jake's truck.

I feel Leah's eyes on me as she snaps back, "And what, you would have been _happy_ with me _not_ telling you?! Wouldn't you rather know _some_ of the _damned story_ than knowing _nothing_ at all?!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's better to know _everything_ than just _some_. I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of these stupid secrets!" I turn and glare at her as she scowls, "Maybe I should ask _Sam_ or _Emily_. They'll tell me."

Leah scoffs, "You don't have the _balls_ to ask."

Ouch. So maybe that was true but I wasn't going to let her to talk to me like that, even if she was older than me. Even if she could snap and hurt me. Human or wolf.

"Unless you haven't fucking _noticed_, I'm a _girl_! I don't have balls, but speak for yourself." I retort with a snort.

Leah gapes at me and floors the pedal. The roar of the trucks engine scares me a bit and I can't help but shiver slightly at the silence. Was I too rude? Ugh, what am I thinking?, I think to myself, She deserved it. Right? I glance at Leah, she bites down her bottom lip and mumbles under her breath.

"Sam fell in love with her." Leah chokes. I could tell that there was more, I could tell she was just shortening it. Cutting away all the important information. I guess that was okay, I didn't mind I guess. Well, I thought bitterly,_ I do mind_.

"He cheated on you?" I question, that disgusted feeling rising back up my throat once more.

Leah smiles faintly, "No. He still loved me, but he _loved her_. A _lot more_."

"In translation, there was something in his _wolf genes_ that made him fall in love with Emily more than you?" I guessed it only made sense, Sam wouldn't just immediately fall in love with someone else. That just didn't seem fair at all. It didn't seem normal.

Leah arches a perfect eyebrow, "What makes you think that?"

I roll my eyes and let my thoughts escape from my mouth, "It makes sense. I don't think Sam would just immediately fall in love with Emily. He's not like that. But that doesn't mean I'm happy with what he did to _you_."

Leah smiles a pained smile, "Thanks. But he tried to fight the... _Connection_. He,"

"He _didn't_ try _hard_ enough, Leah. Other wise he'd be _you're_ fiancé. Not Emily's."

"Maybe so. But it's not something you can just fight, Aj. As much as I wish he did try harder, I know it's impossible. It's a wolf thing."

I hear that a lot.

'_**It's a wolf thing.' **_

No, it's not. It's an _excuse_. I can't think of anything else to say, or do. I feel sorry for Leah, she may have been bitter but she didn't deserve this. To have to witness Sam and Emily's physical displays of affection. It was horrifying to know Leah has always had to put up with this.

A few silent minutes pass and we're soon outside the Cullen's home. A few lights are off, and I see a few frenzied movements inside. Sprinting shadows and hushed voices. I wonder if I would be safe inside. If I would be welcomed there. If I was in danger. I wished Leah would come inside with me, but I knew she hated the Cullen's... Too much.

"Why do you hate the Cullen's so much?" I question her.

Leah growls, "If they didn't move to Forks, Sam wouldn't have phased and he wouldn't have... Fallen in love with _Emily_. Besides, they stink. They're nothing but dead,"

"I get it." I grumble.

Leah laughs bitterly and looks anywhere but at the front door of the Cullen home, where Edward stands, Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice close by. They look eager to greet me, just as much as they looked worried. And that worried me.

"There's no chance you're coming inside, is there?"

"In your god damn dreams. I'll be outside. In wolf form, of course. Just in case." Leah grimaced, turning the engine off.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow morning?" I ask, hopeful. Leah nods and shrugs at once, smiling bitterly. I roll my eyes and climb out, walking towards the front door, hands stuffed in my pockets.

Alice dashes towards me. It was all a blur though. I guess vampires were super fast. Her tiny, ice cold arms wrap around my body tightly. Then as quick as light she's examining my lips. The coldness of her fingers making me shiver in a confused state.

"Oh my god! Rose, you were right! He _bruised_ her lips!" Alice cries.

Rosalie dashes towards us and takes a look at my face. She glares at my lips and snorts, "Stupid _mutt_, can't believe he did that. When I get my hands on him I'll,"

"No Rose," Edward says softly, "There's no need."

Where they referring to when Paul kissed me? Did Rosalie call Paul a mutt? That was a tad bit rude. It was unfair, no matter what Paul did wrong. Mutt wasn't the right word. Wait... How did they know Paul had even kissed me?

"How did you know Paul,"

"I had a vision," Alice chirped, "I never used to be able to see those,"

"_Dogs_." Rosalie spits venomously.

"Rose." Carlisle warns gently.

"Well, it is true. I was never able to see them. But for some reason, I'm able to see Jacob a lot clearly now. The others not so much but it's so clear with you and Jacob. It's like you two are just _meant_ to,"

"Alice," Edward warns, "She doesn't know everything."

Alice's excited smile falters, "Oh, sorry."

"Great," I grumble, "More secrets."

Carlisle smiles at me, "Avalon, what brings you here so late, it's two in the morning."

My eyes widen, "_Please_ tell me your kidding."

Edward smirks his crooked smirk, "I think you should be getting to sleep. You can sleep in my room for now if you'd like."

I trusted Edward most. Maybe it was because he couldn't read my thoughts. But it was also because he was genuinely so welcoming, he had this thing about him. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I just felt safer with him.

"If that's, okay?" I mumble, though its more of a question.

He nods and hold out his pale hand. I don't look back at Leah. I don't look at anyone as I walk towards him and slowly take his ice, cold hand. He leads me inside and up the stairs. Step by step I feel my heart quicken, the blood around my body pumping faster than usual. I hear Edward clear his throat.

"Please try and calm yourself down," Edward mutters, "The more your heart quickens the more your _blood_,"

"Sorry." I blurt. My cheeks feel hot and I feel embarrassed. Almost scared. How would I be able to control my heart rate? Surely, that was impossible.

He leads me to his room. I pay no attention to what's in it. I collapse onto his bed immediately, resting my head onto the pillows.

"Tired?" He laughs as he covers me with the heavy duvet. I snuggle deep into the mattress and yawn as I nod swiftly.

"Where will you sleep?" I yawned.

"Vampires don't sleep, or eat. So I'll be up all night anyway. Guarding you, just in case Victoria tries anything."

A mental image of her standing at the bottom of my bed, red eyes narrowed, teeth bared as she pounces. A deep, sultry laugh echoing from within her throat as she tears her teeth through my throat. Drinking me dry. Feasting on my blood. I shiver, suddenly feeling cold. Suddenly wishing Jacob were with me.

Jacob.

He would be so mad with me. I couldn't blame him.

"Sorry, shouldn't have said that." Edward apologises, "She won't get to you, I'll be here. I promise."

"Edward?"

"Yes Avalon?"

"Thank you." I mummer, letting sleep envelope me.


	12. I was wrong

**A/N: I think this is the LONGEST chapter I've written. I hadan operation done so in feeling a little tired -_- but I worked super hard on this one. Hope you enjoy. First reviewer will have the next chapter dedicated to them, and will receive a cookie xD ... REVIEW! Sorry for any mistakes btw**

* * *

My eyes snap open and my heart stops. An ear splitting howl is heard outside along with loud snarling. Oh god. Oh no. I wandered, how would Jacob react if he woke up to find out his... _Best friend_ was gone. What was the first thing he would think? What was the first thing _Sam_ would think? I was so _stupid_! Why didn't I think this all through? I guess, that's what always happens. You have a plan, you're so eager to execute it that you immediately forget about the consequences. I forgot about the consequences that would come. How could I ever be so _stupid_?

I glance around the room, spotting Edward standing at the window, his brows furrowed as he mumbles under his breath. As if on instinct he turns to look at me, his pale face frustrated and slightly annoyed. I'm scared to ask what was going on. I'm scared to think about what's _outside_. What was _happening_. Was I in _trouble_? _Stupid question_, I think to myself.

"Avalon, were Sam and the pack aware of you leaving?" Edward asks me gently, striding over towards the bed and crouching down to my eye level. His topaz eyes sparkle as he stares into mine.

"N-no." I stutter quietly.

Edward nods and bites down on his bottom lip, "I see," he whispers, "That _would_ explain why..."

In a flash, Edward is up and out of the room. Should I follow? I kick the covers away from me, bounding onto my feet and down the stairs in worry. I guess I _was_ in trouble. I trip at one point but grab the banister to support myself. It almost felt like a near death experience. _Drama queen_, I think to myself.

I run outside to see what I'd expected. Sam and the pack in wolf form, growling and snarling. Ready to attack. I spot Jacob, his russet fur bristled as he growls dangerously close to Edward. Behind those angered eyes, I saw pain. Jacob was _scared_, he was _worried_. He wanted to know where I was. His brown eyes set on me, they widen immediately and his growling cuts short as he whimpers. He looks so _fragile_. So _gorgeous_ as he stares back at me with his large wolf eyes. I gasp lightly as he stares at me but Sam's loud bark made me jump and Jacob's head immediately snapped towards Edward as he snarled.

"They think we _kidnapped_ you." Edward informs me.

I gape. Was there _nothing_ this guy could do? It was amazing. I stare at him, dumbfounded, "You speak wolf?"

Edward chuckles, "No, I read minds. They can _think_ too."

"Oh." I blush, embarrassed.

I feel Rosalie's cold, slender arms around me. It feels comforting, friendly but her tone is harsh as she speaks, "Why would we _kidnap_ Ava'?"

I had a nickname? Wow, I was really liked here? Or maybe it was just Rosalie. It was nice knowing I was welcome here, no matter what or who I hung around with. I watch as Paul snarls at her. I hated not knowing what they were saying. I hated the _fighting_.

"Translation Edward?" I ask politely.

"Paul asks how you got here. He's doubting that you got here on your own." Edward informs me once more. Jacob suddenly turns to Paul and growls at him. Paul snarls back, hunching his back as they move gracefully, circling each other threateningly. I become scared; were they going to fight again?

"Stop it!" I blurt, "_Please_."

Sam growls at them both and I watch as Jacob stiffens, he snaps his head towards mine and whimpers again. I sigh and lean into Rosalie's protective hold. She coos in my ear gently and runs her fingers through my long, silky hair. Jacob snarls as her and she hisses back.

"Shut up, _mutt_." Rosalie snorts as she kisses my head gently. Her cold lips send shivers down my spine. Jacob whimpers again, slightly bowing his head as he stares at me. I want to hold him. I want to show him I really did love him. I wanted him to _love me_. To _show_ me he did.

"They're angry." Edward tells me as he walks over to me, "Paul thinks you've betrayed them," I hear Paul growl and snarl in agreement, "Jacob's sorry."

I feel pain wash over my face as I stare at the bright green grass. My knees tremble as I look back at Edward and then at the pack, "It would be easier if I could understand you too. So we could _talk_ about this."

Sam glances around at his fellow wolves questioningly. I glare at him. I spot Leah next to Seth and Quil her eyes flickering to mine every few seconds or so. I stare, heart broken. Poor Leah. I still couldn't get my head around it all. How could Sam do such a thing? To Leah of all people. She may have been bitter but she didn't deserve this... Pain.

"They're discussing it." Edward tells me with a small smile.

"What's there to discuss?" I speak up, my voice stronger than I'd expected, "What? Am I _threat_ now? Is that it?"

Sam snarls at me, shaking his large head. I clench my fists as I glare at him. I feel my them tremble as I let the thoughts sink in. How on earth did Leah manage to cope with all of that? How could Sam even think to show such affection in front of Leah; could he not remember what he'd done to her?

Jacob whimpers and trudges over to Sam, blocking Rosalie and I. He turns and nods at Edward, glancing at me.

"They agree," Edward begins, stopping as Sam snarls loudly, "Jacob wants you to cover your eyes."

"What now? More _secrets_? More _surprises_?" I ask bitterly, but my hands still clamp over my eyes. I wait for a minute or so, growing slightly impatient.

I hear Rosalie hiss, "Don't _touch_ her."

"Listen Blondie, I hate to _spoil_ things for you, but I need her for a minute, okay?" I hear Paul's angered voice snaps.

"After _yesterday_? Keep _dreaming_ dog." Rosalie snarls at him.

"She's not your _pet_." Paul growls back.

"Speak for yourself, _dog_. Keep that in mind, _dogs_ make good _pets_ not _partners_."

I take my hands away from my eyes. Nothing has changed apart from the pack had phased back, wearing cut-offs. Paul stands within two metres away from me. His eyes soft as he stares into my eyes. I feel anger ripple through my arms as I push Rosalie away and storm towards Paul. My eyes blazing.

It happened so _fast_.

So _quick_.

It was such a _rush_. I felt adrenaline pump through my body as a bold feeling rippled through me. It was a rather loud _clap_ that made me realise what I'd done. And of course the redness of my right hand. I had slapped Paul Lahote. Boy, was I proud. I feel everyone's shocked eyes on me.

Paul stares back at me, "Guess I deserved that, huh?"

I shake my head, "I'm not done yet."

I slap him twice more and punch his chest. Hoping to inflict some sort of pain on him but I don't hear a gasp or a stunned sound of pain. I hear a sickening crunch. Well, that backfired! Groaning, I hold my hand and scream in frustration. Pain. Embarrassment.

"Shit, are you okay?" Paul reaches for me but I flinch away and hunch over.

"Do me a favour," I spit venomously, "Kill me."

"Don't be stupid Avalon." Sam warns me.

I glare up at him. The words are out of my mouth before I realise what I had actually said, "Shut the _hell_ up! Go burn in hell, you no good, cheating,"

"_Woah, Aj,"_ I hear Jake's husky voice mummer, "Calm down. Let me see your hand."

I feel my eyes water as I look at him. What was wrong with me? Was it the time of the month soon? Why was I acting like this? Paul and I were meant to be best _friends_. Sam was meant to be my "_uncle_". I suck in a deep breath and straighten up, massaging my hand carefully. I keep my head held high as I turn and walk back inside to sit on the stairs. Ignoring Jacob. Ignoring Paul. Ignoring Sam. Ignoring everyone.

"Excuse me." I say politely.

I sit on the bottom step and listen carefully. Hoping to hear them talking, luckily for me I got just that.

"No body kidnapped her Sam." Carlisle promises. His voice gentle and calm as usual.

"Then how did she _get_ here?" Jared demands.

Edward then speaks, "If any of you didn't _notice_, Jacob's truck is here. Clearly, if you weren't all _looking_ for a reason to _blame_ us, you would have noticed it was here. And _Leah_ had been here all night. Which gives you all your answer, Leah _drove_ Avalon here."

Silence.

"Stupid _mutts_." Rosalie says rather loudly.

"Rose." Carlisle mummers, in warning.

"Sorry for the assumptions we made," Sam apologised, "If we had known Leah had gone _behind our backs t_o,"

"She needed _help_! She was _pleading_, I did _nothing wrong_ Sam!" Leah protests angrily. I could imagine her pretty eyes narrowed, fists clenched.

"You could have at least _told_ us first!" Sam argues back.

Leah scoffs, "You were all _asleep_! For fuck' sake! You just _love_ to blame _me_ for everything!"

"_Emily_ was worried sick!" Sam growls.

"Not everything is about your precious _Emily_. Avalon was upset she needed space, so I helped her. I _talked_ to her. No one seems to really _ask_ her how she feels anymore. No one can see what's going on, but I can!"

My heart clenches. _Please_, I plead in my head, _please don't, Leah_. I could only imagine what would happen. I didn't want any more arguments. It wasn't worth it, in my eyes anyways.

"Look, we have more _important_ things to worry about," I hear Alice announce, "Why don't we all go inside and discuss the _problem_. If any of you,"

"Mutts." Rosalie chirps. I could imagine her golden eyes wide and mischievous with a big smile on her perfect, lips.

"_Please_ let me _rip_ her head off." I hear Jacob growl.

"As I was _saying_, if any of you, have forgotten what the problem was," Alice continues, "Victoria has created an army of _NewBorns_. We'll discuss everything inside but at the moment I think Ava' has broken her hand. Carlisle?"

Not a second later Carlisle is through the door and strides towards me. I stand up and smile at him, hoping he wouldn't think I was eaves dropping. He smiles, his gleaming white teeth shining. Carlisle seemed really friendly. Really human. I didn't think he would ever be capable of being a blood thirsty vampire.

"Let's have a look at your hand Avalon." Carlisle breathes with a small smirk. I blush embarrassed as I hold out my throbbing hand. He examines it and nods, "Ah, I see. You haven't broken it to be exact, just fractured it. I'll give you a cast for it?"

I nod and he beckons me to follow him up the stairs. He hums a pretty song as we do, not once turning back to see if was following or not. The Cullen home was a huge, grand million-dollar worth home. At least it seemed that way for me. Carlisle leads me into what seems to be a study of some sort. That is of course, judging by the collection of ancient books. I slowly sit on top of his deep mahogany desk and wait patiently as he retrieves what seems like a first aid kit.

It's silent for a few minutes as he sets to work on my hand, gently wrapping it in a bandage. I look at him in question. There so many questions I wanted to ask him. About vampires. He was one, I'm sure he'd be the best person to ask. He seemed kind and polite enough.

"Do you and your family drink human blood?" I ask quietly.

Carlisle shakes his head, "No. We drink _animal_ blood. You could almost say we're _vegetarians_, if you must."

I furrow my brows. That wouldn't be vegetarian. It's still blood. It's still taking a life. Why not drink... Organic blood. If there even was such a thing. I nod, showing I understand.

"How old _are_ you?" I ask quietly, he looks up at me with a small humoured smile, "I'm sorry, I know it's rude to ask but, you look really young. You could pass for twenty two."

Carlisle chuckles, "Just one year off," he smiles at me and gets bet to work, "I'm definitely older than your great, great, great, great, great... _Great_ grandfather."

I stare at him, "_Really_? When were you born?"

"1640." he replies.

"But you look so _young_."

"Vampires are frozen at state in which they are transformed." Carlisle says with a light grimace as he finishes wrapping my hand in the cast.

"So that means your stuck looking twenty-three years old _forever_?" I ask.

Carlisle nods slowly.

That was sad. Stuck in time. No moving forwards or backwards. No growing or changing, not physically anyway. I would hate that, that must really suck. Seeing everyone around you that you love, die and pass. I was certain, I never wanted to be a vampire. Ever.

"Never moving forward." He mutters but then smiles, "But when you have such a great family, that doesn't really bother you any more."

I nod and smile.

"Jacob was very worried." Carlisle speaks, his gold eyes glancing at mine as he packs away most of his equipment. I furrow my brows and stoke my arm uncomfortably as he continues, "He thought something had happened to you, he doubted that you had even made it here."

I look at Carlisle who looks back at me with a small smile. The smile is almost sympathetic and almost sorry. I bite down on my lip as I hear voices from downstairs and the sound of laughing. The loudest was Embry's and Seth's. The two of them seemed to like Esme's cooking best, they seemed to like her quite a lot too. It was really nice to know they weren't planning on ripping any ones heads off.

"Avalon, dear, I know you might disagree with me, but Jacob really does love you." Carlisle speak softly, holding my gaze.

Wrong.

False.

Lies.

I nod and fake a small smile, "I know, we are best friends after all, aren't we?"

Carlisle opens mouth to speak but is interrupted by a soft knock against the wooden door. I slowly turn my head to see Jacob leaning against the door frame, his eyes set on mine as he stuffs his hands into his pockets carelessly. He looks breath taking my beautiful as he glances at the two of us, an apologetic look on his face. I shake my head lightly, my hair falling over my face as I examine my bandaged hand.

"Just wanted to see if Avalon was okay." Jacob mumbles under his breath.

I hear Carlisle suck in a deep breath, "Would you like some time alone?"

"Please?" Jacob asks quietly.

I hear Carlisle's footsteps as he leaves the room. It's a slow, hesitant sound that makes me grow nervous. I look up, my eyes hooded as I look at Jacob. He closes the door gently as takes a few step towards me, but stops. I smile sadly and take in a deep breath.

"Hi." I mumble quietly.

Jacob grimaces and the pain I once saw when he was asleep returned. It made my heart clench, "Are you mad at me? If you are, I'm sorry Avalon. When I woke up, and you weren't in my arms,"

"Why would it matter, if I wasn't or if I was?" I question. It sounded too snappy but yet I asked.

"Avalon," Jacob walks towards me slowly. His arms wrap around my waist securely as he rests his head against mine. My eyes become heavy as I bite down on my lip. Why didn't he love me back? Like I loved him? Why didn't he need me. Like I needed him. My breathing becomes ragged as I stares into his eyes. So intense, so _beautiful_. Like _him_. He closes his eyes and re-opens them, gazing back at me, "It matters to me, so much. You _matter_ to me."

I look up at him, the words are out of my mouth before I could think properly, "This isn't... I'm stuck in this triangle. I can't get out."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asks my softly as he strokes my cheek gently. His touch makes me gasp lightly and raise my hand to feel his.

"It's like a story. I'm _Leah_, your _Sam_ and Bella's _Emily_."

Jacob pulls away slowly and looks at me with a raised brow, "Where is this coming from?"

"I spoke to Leah yesterday," I pause and sigh gently, "I know about their story. What _happened_. It's exactly the same, but Leah's version is worse. Sam left her for Emily. He fell in love with Emily."

"What has this got to do with you, Bella and I?" Jacob questions me gently.

My walls are invaded and I feel my defences shut down. It was only Jacob who could do this to me. My throat turns dry and I feel as if the air has been knocked out of my lungs.

"You love Bella." I choke.

Jacob's eyes grow wide as he stares at me, he moves quickly to wipe away something wet from my cheek. Hushing me, cooing in my ear gently. He sounds so beautiful as he whispers into my ear I grip his hands tight as I cry. Not caring that I was crying. That he was seeing me do so. Not caring that I was letting myself go.

"I get it, okay. I'm just a silly little fifteen year old girl. I'm not the beautiful, Bella with silky wavy hair and perfect brown eyes. I'm not as slim as her, I don't have a perfect shape like she does. I get it, Jacob, I really do." I sob.

Jacob stares at me, wide eyes and almost angry as he cups my face in his warm hands, "You think I'm in love with _Bella_?"

I nod and stiff rather loudly, desperately trying to focus my eyes somewhere else.

"Avalon," Jacob almost gasps making me look at him, "She's not you. She _isn't_ you. She doesn't have gorgeously cute, hazel, Bambi shaped eyes. Or long, silky brown hair. Her skin isn't a beautiful, radiant, healthy glow. She doesn't have your, petite features, or your curvy body. She isn't _my_ Avalon."

I stare, my lips trembling as I ignore everything he says and instead ask him another question, "What's imprinting?"

I had remembered Emily mentioning it yesterday. Leah had immediately reacted with a bitchy comment. I put two and two together and ended up with four. Sam imprinted on Emily. What ever imprinting was, it made Sam fall in love with Emily. Poor Leah. It baffled me, stunned me. I still didn't understand nor know what that really meant. It wasn't Leah's place to say and it wasn't anyone else's. Surely, Jacob would tell me.

Jacob smiles, "Imprinting is when," he pauses and rests his head against mine, "It's when you see her. The whole world shifts, changes. Your _name_ doesn't matter, your _family_ doesn't matter. Your whole _identity_ doesn't matter. Nothing does, not your _home_, not your _friends_, not even your _loyalty_ to your own _pack_. It's just _her_. Nothing and no one else. She's the only one, the only _thing_ that's keeping you alive. The only reason to _live_, to _breathe_."

I stare into his eyes and frown slightly, "You've imprinted?"

"Yes." Jacob sighs as he looks down at my hands, taking them in his, "She's beautiful. An _angel_. The day I first saw her, when I imprinted on her. I'll admit, I tried to fight it, I was convinced I still loved Bella. I tried and tried but it hurt. _Physically_ and _mentally_. I couldn't get her out of my head. Her eyes are the most, _gorgeous_ eyes I have ever seen. It was after two weeks, I had fallen in love with her. I didn't and _still_ don't ever want to get back up. I'm not sure whether she loves me as much as I do her. But I'm willing to try, I'm going to tell her."

I try and hide my anger. My pain. He had imprinted on someone, but it wasn't me. I wasn't sure why I thought that it wasn't me. Maybe because, Jake saw me as nothing but his best friend. Maybe it was because I wasn't _good_ enough for him.

The tears slowly roll down my cheeks as I fake a smile, "Well tell her then. I'm sure she'll be happy to know." I croak. My voice breaking at the ends and I suck in a heavy breath of air.

Jacob hushes me and strokes my cheeks again, "Don't cry."

I shake my head, "I'm fine. Go and tell your imprint that you love her. Make her one lucky girl."

"I'd rather show her." Jacob whispers. His voice sounds husky as his sultry eyes gaze into mine.

I feel his lips on mine in seconds and gasp, shocked. It was blissful, his warm lips moving against mine so perfectly, so in sync. My heart explodes as Jacob gently wipes away my tears and continues kissing me gently. I kiss him back. Savouring the taste and feel of his sweet lips. Gently massaging against my own. Jacob moans against my lips emitting a soft whine from my throat. His hands are on my waist as he gently pulls me towards him, our bodies close together, fitting like a puzzle piece. My hand knot in his hair as I wrap my legs around his waist tightly.

Falling; fast but slow as our kiss deepens. I wanted to fall; in love. With him. I was already. But I wanted to fall deeper and deeper until I was buried so deep I couldn't get back up. Until I wouldn't get back up. I was so, so sure. So positive. Jacob did love me.

Jacob did really love me.

I suddenly feel stupid. I called Carlisle a liar. Told Leah she was wrong. When I was wrong. I would apoligize to them. But now, I would focus on this blissful moment. So picturesque. So perfect.

Jacob pulls away from me slowly, hesitantly, then goes back to kiss me. We both giggle as we peck each others lips over and over. Jake lets his soft, warm kisses travel towards my earlobe and I gasp and run my hands through his hair.

"I love you Avalon." He whispers against my ear, before looking me in the eyes, "I _really_ do love you, so much."

I hold onto his shoulders tightly, "It was _me_?"

"I imprinted on you, I've never been so happy. Your my _everything_. I love you and I _always_ will." Jacob says truthfully, there's honesty behind those eyes as he kisses me once more.

As we pant and kiss. I feel a light ignite inside my heart, it travels throughout my body, setting me on fire as I moan, "I love you Jacob. So much."

Jacob pulls away and smiles, "I'll love you, more than you'll _ever know._"


	13. An item

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Cew, who seems to always be the first to review whenever I post a new chapter; I love you! Thank you to every one else who has reviewed too. Now, I have a strict rule: ****NO MORE FOLLOWING! ****More ****REVIEWING! ****I'd prefer to see your thoughts than for you to follow or favourite. Seriously, if you can press the favourite or follow button. Then surely you can leave a review -_- I'm also suffering from this disease called writers block. I really, don't know what to do next; I'm slacking. So I need some ideas. I will be very grateful xx Enjoy & sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

His soft lips kissed my neck gently as I gasp softly running my hands through his hair. Jacob's kisses were so gentle, so loving. I run my nails down his neck gently, scratching lightly, careful not to hurt him. I hear him groan quietly as he nibbles on my earlobe. Being like this with Jake was so blissful. So _heavenly_. His kisses set me on fire, not just from his warmth but my emotions. My _hormones_. They were raging as he sucks on my neck and then my bottom lip, staring at me with his sultry, dark eyes.

"So damn, _beautiful_." He growls in my ear huskily.

I giggle lightly and place my hands on his sculpted chest, lightly pushing him away from my body. He looks at me in question but I just blush. If he continued kissing me like this, I was sure to jump on him and have my way. To act out all the dreams I've had. The fantasies I had dreamt. Of him and I. Our bodies moulded together as we lay. I close my eyes and shove the thoughts away hurriedly.

I look up at him and let out a soft, ragged sigh, "Before things go _too_ far."

Jacob smiles and nods gently, running his hot fingers through my hair, gently scraping my scalp, "I've dreamt about kissing those lips of yours. So soft," he pauses, placing another gentle kiss against my lips, "So _warm_."

I blush and look down at my bare legs and shudder as I look up at him. I bite down on my bottom lip gently and inhale heavily, "They're not," I gasp as his hands stroke my cheek gently, "All that."

"Don't bite your lip, that's _my_ job." Jacob whispers as he places his lips against mine once more. My stomach erupts in a cloud of butterflies and warmth as I wrap my legs tightly around his waist, my hands around his neck. Jacob moans against my lips as he lifts me up carefully, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I whine softly as our kiss deepens.

Jacob sets me down against Carlisle's desk. I lay down slowly, pulling Jacob down with me as he sucks on my collar bone and back towards my bottom lip. He pulls away slowly and smiles, "We need to stop, before things _really_ do go too far."

"Who cares. Come here," I whisper as I pull him towards me, kissing him eagerly as his hands rest on my thighs gently, "I love you Jake."

Jacob chuckles huskily against my lips, "I love you _more_ Aj."

"Impossible," I moan as his hand slip under my hoodie and my T-shirt. Resting against my flat stomach. His warmth makes me gasp, "_Oh_."

My hands are in his hair once more as I pull him closer. He hovers above me, nipping at my neck as his hands massage my stomach slowly, inching dangerously towards my still developing chest. With each nip, each hungry kiss; I felt myself feel more and more vulnerable, but in a good way. In a _nice_ way.

"_Jacob_." I gasp. He's un-done my hoodie and has slowly lifted my T-shirt, placing warm, wet kisses against my stomach. He groans and kisses a spot that makes me moan louder than I had anticipated. It was a sound that I never knew I could make, a sound that sounded different. It didn't sound like me. "Jake, _please_."

It was sweet torture as he placed kisses above the hem of my shorts. It was happening all so fast, so quick. I wanted this so bad. But I knew it was wrong. After all, I am only fifteen. But Jacob's touch alone made me not care. Made me want to do just about everything with him.

"This has gone too far already," Jacob mutters as he slowly places my T-shirt back over my stomach.

I whine in protest as he does so, "Please Jacob, _don't_."

Jake smiles and strokes my face gently, "I think that's enough for now. I really don't want to do that yet, I don't want to rush things with you. I want to treasure every moment with you."

I groan and cover my face with my hands, "Your not fair."

"Your only fifteen Avalon." Jacob informs me as he removes my hands and holds them in his.

"_Age_ is just a number." I retort. I had remembered him saying that to me once. It felt good to use it back at him.

Jacob laughed and helped me sit up on the desk as he got off and stood in between my legs. Just the closeness of us now made me wish he would...

"Come 'ere." Jacob mutters playfully as he pecks my lips once more.

I whine quietly and pull him closer to me. His hands wrap around my waist in attempt to gently pull away from me. But I wrap my legs around his waist tightly and gasp against his lips, "I love you."

"I love you,"

"Ahem." I hear a chirpy voice say, trying to hide the excitement within them.

Jacob sighs and pulls away from me and smiles, "Enough kissing for now."

I look over his shoulder to see a giddy Alice. Her gold eyes gleaming with joy as she clasps her little hands together. She was about to explode, I could just tell. The embarrassment must have been clear on my face as Jacob helped me down and onto the floor.

Jacob shakes his head slowly, "Alice, _don't_."

Alice squeals loudly and runs over to me, hugging me tightly as she spins me around, "_Finally_! You two are an item! Jacob you finally told her, this is _perfect_!"

Once Alice pulls away, I look at Jacob with an arched brow, "She knew?"

"Everyone did. But that wasn't Jake's fault. He just couldn't tell you, not yet _anyway_." Alice informed me with a cheery smile.

I wasn't hurt. I didn't feel betrayed. I didn't care. Jacob loved me. Jake loved me. I loved him. I hoped I wasn't dreaming, I really did. That would just suck. But this all definitely felt real, I just knew it had to be.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening!" Alice gushes, "When are you telling everyone?"

Jacob looks at me in question and I smile brightly, "As soon as possible, if that's okay?"

Jacob kisses my forehead, "Edward will be the first to know. Since he can read me and Alice's minds. We might as well announce it now, I guess."

I smile as I lean against him. Alice claps her hands as she gushes once more, "Oh, you two look perfect together! C'mon lets go spread the word!"

I watch her flash out the room and grow nervous, "Okay, I'm totally having second thoughts."

"It's up to you. I really don't mind, as long as I know we're... _Together_, I'm happy. Being like this, with you. My life feels complete."

"Mine feels complete too, it feels," I pause and smile, "Better."

"Let's go face the music," Jacob laughs as I laugh along with him. His hands are wrapped lovingly around my waist as we walk into the living room.

The pack are spread out across the living room. Seth, Embry and Emmet are sitting on the couch, laughing at something on the Tv. Jared, Brady and Collin all sit in a huddle on the floor. Whilst Leah and Paul stand in a far corner, looking uncomfortable and out of place. Sam stands talking to Carlisle, a heavy frown on his face but it changes once he sees Jake and I walk in.

"Damn, you told her?" Jared practically shouts at Jake from the floor.

"Well done, Jacob. Don't you feel a lot better?" Sam asks. Though, I know that deep down there was something more to that question. Jacob nods and rests his head against mine.

"Finally," Leah laughs, "I was getting tired of _'When should I tell her?'_ or '_How would Avalon take it?' A_nd '_She might not except the imprint, what should I do?'._ It was pissing me off."

I laugh lightly and glance at a blushing Jacob, his eyes narrow playfully at Leah, "Oh keep quiet."

Leah smiles at me, "Told you so," she says smugly, "Wasn't I right?"

It was now my turn to blush and look down as I nod. I hear Paul growl under his breath angrily. I look up up to see his eyes narrowed at me. Not Jacob, but me. My heart race accelerates as he storms out the room, not before knocking Jacob's shoulder with his own as he walks out. Guilt. Pain. I hurt Paul. This was all me. This was all my fault. I caused this. My eyes follow after Pal as he storms off, his muscles tensing tightly as he walks. My bottom lip trembles as I look up at Jacob.

His eyes are hooded as he stares back at me apologetically, "I'm sorry Avalon. I really am."

I smile sadly and nod, "It's not your fault."

Jacob strokes my cheek softly as I lean into his touch. So warm. So soft. So gentle. His lips lightly press against mine as I feel myself shudder, not caring that everyone else could see. It didn't matter to me. He bites down on my lip gently before kissing me deeply. I kiss him back slowly but stop at the sound of a throat being cleared rather loudly. I freeze against Jacob's and slowly rest my head against his strong chest. My cheeks turn a dark shade of red as I breathe lightly against him.

"Are you two finished?" Embry teases as he leans back in the chair.

"Not _really_." I mumble quietly to myself. I hear a chorus of laughter and chuckles. Edward grins at Jacob as if he knew something that no one else did. Of course he did. Edward could read minds after all, he would know just about everything that went on in Jacob's mind. It was quite freaky and slightly stalker-ish in a way. Scary. But with Edward's good looks and beautiful voice it was hard to find him terrifying.

"So, lets start discussing this properly." Carlisle speaks up, running his hand through his blonde hair. Esme holds onto his free arm and smiles at me in that motherly way. I feel a stir in my heart. A jab of pain; and immediately look away.

I notice Jasper standing next to Rosalie and Alice, his lips set in a tight line. I hadn't had the chance to speak to him yet, to even stand within a metre from him. He seemed, dangerous. For some reason I feared him most.

I look at Carlisle in question, "But Paul isn't here. I'll go get,"

"No, Avalon. Paul needs his space for while." Edward tells me kindly.

I nod and walk with Jacob over towards the empty couch in front of Emmet, Embry and Seth. Jacob gently places me on his lap and kisses my cheek softly. I smile and look down at our intertwined fingers. They look so perfect together. I feel a light breeze as Rosalie sits down next to us followed by Esme; who walks instead, her hands clasped together.

"Who will tell Paul?" I ask quietly.

"We will." Brady says kindly as he nudges Collin who nods in agreement. I nod back at them and play with Jacob's warm fingers.

"Okay, now that we're ready," Carlisle begins turning to look at Edward.

Edward nods and takes a step forward, "Victoria has started an army of NewBorns,"

"NewBorns? I don't get it, what's the difference?" Quil asks.

"NewBorns are stronger, faster, _thirstier_ than a normal vampire because human blood still lingers in their tissues. They're more uncontrollable their first year." Carlisle informs us.

Edward nods, "We have to be extra careful when fighting against them."

Jasper nods, then speaks. I notice he has a southern sort of accent; it reminds me of a cowboy, "Don't let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you, in a second."

I wince at the thought. If someone crushed Jacob. I would be able to live. I shove the thought away and grip Jacob's hand tightly.

Jasper smiles smugly, "They'll put up quite a fight, you wouldn't stand a chance against 'em. You'd all be dead in the amount of time it takes me to run my hands through my hair."

I gasp quietly and squeeze Jacob's hand tighter. He rubs my hand soothingly and mumbles into my ear, "Don't let it upset you. He'll feel that."

I nod. He's the one that controls emotions. The one that changes people's emotions. It made me feel even more scared than I already was.

"They'll probably smell Avalon's scent and go crazy. It ain't _that_ hard to,"

"Jasper, _enough_." Alice warns gently. Her tiny hands stroke his arms soothingly and he clears his throat. A pained expression on his face. I shiver and lean into Jacob's warm body.

"Excuse _me_." Jasper mutters, darting out the room with great grace. I look at Alice apologetically; she smiles sadly and nods.

"He's right," Edward sighs, "Just Avalon's scent alone will drive them mad. But if we leave her here. There's more of a chance Victoria will come after her here."

"Why does she even want me?" I grumble, quickly adding, "I mean, who is she?". I feel everyone's eyes on me and I duck my head and clear my throat quietly. Slightly embarrassed.

Edward heaves a heavy sigh and looks up at me, "When I first met Bella," he pauses and closes his eyes, "I got her into great danger. This vampire, James, wanted her. I had to kill him, before he killed her. Victoria was his mate, she's bent set on getting revenge,"

"So why has Aj been _dragged_ into this?" Embry asks with a tight glare.

Edward shrugs as Alice takes a step forward, "We're not sure. I haven't seen anything yet."

Jacob kisses my temple and nuzzles my neck, "They're not touching her."

Rosalie nods, "I agree Jacob, we have to protect Avalon _and_ Bella."

"That's hard work." Emmet groans.

"Tell me about it." Leah sighs.

I hear the soft thud of feet as Bella walks in, her brown eyes set on me. I feel myself shrink down against Jacob's lap as she glares at the two of us.

"I thought I'd just let myself in." Bella breathes as she glances at Jacob and I in question. She was mad. I could see it in her eyes as she glares. They were blazing, angry. Mad.

Alice catches on and grins, "Oh, Bella," she gushes, "Jake finally told her! Aren't they adorable together?"

Bella stares shocked, her face red. I shudder as she curses under her breath. She screams in frustration before she spins and storms out the room. I feel Jacob tense under me as he carefully sets me down and stands up. His dark eyes large as he looks at Edward.

Edward nods at him, "Go talk to her."


	14. Bella

**A/N Hey, haven't updated in ****_ages_****. I had an operation so I haven't been feeling too well but I thought I'd update for you guys. Five reviews equals a super ****_speedy_**** update! lol ****REVIEW****! Plz... No following -_- loool enjoy! (Sorry for any mistakes or it'd it's rushed;feeling light headed :s)**

* * *

Avalon's stunning face withered slightly as I stood, her bambi shaped wary eyes wide in worry. Just the helpless look in her eyes alone made me want to stay with her but I needed to talk to Bella. There was no way I'd be able to really express how I felt about Avalon if Bella was always against it all, if she was always glaring daggers at Aj. I pretended not to notice. I kept quiet and never brought it up because I knew Bella would deny it tall. She would lie and say that she hadn't done anything, she would give me her big brown eyed stare in hopes that I would melt like used to.

When I _thought_ I loved her.

How I had been so terribly wrong. It had _never_ really been Bella. It was just always Avalon, from the very start. In a way, I should have been thanking Bella. Because if the bloodsucker hasn't killed the redheads boyfriend in order to _save_ Bella, the redhead wouldn't now be after her or Avalon. In a way, that was good and bad. It was good because, I now had more of a reason to protect Avalon, more of a reason to be with _her_; by _her_ side. _With_ her. With my Avalon. But then there was the bad side of all of this. Avalon was in danger. If the redhead was able to get her hands on her. That would be it. It would be over. I could only pray that it didn't happen. That it never will. But if it did, I prayed that Edward would be able to get to her on time. That _anyone_ would be able to save her.

I heard Edward whisper, quietly so Avalon wouldn't be able to hear at all, considering she was just a human. His words made me feel a lot more at ease as he spoke, "I won't let anything happen to her. She is just as much as a friend to me as Seth is."

I nod. Avalon's large eyes still stare up at me. Pained and almost glassy as she glanced towards the door. I kneel down and take her smooth, tiny hand into mine, kissing it ever so gently.

I had to do this. It was now or never. I had to tell Bella, I had to make her understand. I had to make her listen, she needed to listen. At that moment I heard Bella's frustrated curses as she kicked at what sounded like her red truck. I winced at the words that emitted from her mouth. She sounded very mad. I had never really seen nor heard Bella so angry before. So this, scared me.

"Jacob, it is _really_ now or never. Go talk to her before she does something reckless," Edward says to me, his voice calm and collected whilst his fists were clenched tightly. I almost smirked, I knew deep down he hated the idea of Bella and I having a heart to heart conversation.

"I love you," I whisper to Avalon, pecking her lips gently, the warmth and the softness makes my knees grow weak and feeble as I pull away, "I'll be back in less than an hour. I promise."

She nods slowly and I stand up. Heaving a heavy breath as I begin to walk out the room, hesitantly, not sure if she would be safe. All it would take is maybe for her heart to beat too fast, a paper cut, a hard bite to the lip even.

"That _won't_ happen," Edward says, his voice slightly strained and rough. It was almost funny seeing him like that. I knew he really did want to drink Aj dry, all of them did. She smelt great. I hear Edward growl as he managed to choke out the words, "_Great_ would define her scent; try _delicious_."

_I'm going to attempt to trust you_, I think to myself; well, directly at him as i narrow my eyes tightly at him. Frustration and anger ripples through my hands as I try to ignore what he had said. Edward gives a crooked smirk and rolls his eyes.

I shrug and walk out the room, down the stairs. The sound of Bella's frustrated screams and whimpered curses growing louder than before, sounding angrier. I opened the front door and watched her kicking at her truck, screaming as she did so. Her brown eyes were narrowed as she slammed her fists against the metal. Her voice sounding rather hoarse.

"Your going to hurt yourself, Bells." I say with a roll of my eyes. I watch as her head snaps towards me in alarm, her mouth immediately sealed shut as her cheeks flushed a bright pink colour. I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Oh, um," Bella fumbles for words, "Jacob, how long have you been there?"

"Not long. But long enough to see that your angry."

Bella snorts as she stands up straighter and tries to lean against her truck, "I'm not angry at you."

Clumsy as ever. I laugh as I walk towards her, "I never _said_ you were."

"Damn it."

I smiled softly to myself. But then frowned. This was it. Bella wouldn't want to be best friends anymore, because deep down I knew she wanted more. It was as if she wasn't content with her bloodsucking parasite. It was if she needed more than that; comfort of knowing I was hooked on her. In love with her, like I thought I was.

"Okay, so I am angry at you. I'm _mad_ even, you chose _her_ over me. Your _best friend_, I thought you _loved_ me," Bella whispers softly. Her head slightly hung down, "I thought you _really_ loved me,"

"Bella," I almost snap, my voice slightly strained. I watch her eyes widen in surprise as she stares up at me; trying to gaze up at me innocently, her lips almost pouting slightly. They weren't as _lush_ as Avalon's were. They weren't as pink and _perfectly_ shaped as Avalon's. Just like how Bella's breasts weren't as round and rather big as Avalon's were. Her hips weren't as wide as Avalon's were. Her hair wasn't as long and rich as Avalon's is. Lashes weren't as thick and long.

I blinked.

I was comparing Bella to Avalon? Surely, that wasn't _fair_. Does Bella compare _me_ to _Edward_? I wasn't sure; I didn't know. But I wouldn't compare her to Avalon. I wouldn't compare _anyone_ to anyone. Bella sniffs to get my attention, her eyes curious, as she stares. I inhale heavily and force a smile into my lips. Now or never.

"Bella, Avalon knows that I imprinted on her," I begin but as I had expected Bella interrupts me.

"You don't," she pauses, rubbing her arm slowly as a pained expression crawls onto her face, "You don't _love_ her, do you?"

"I do." I force the words out slowly. My heart caught in my throat as Bella stares at me. The look in her brown eyes looked helpless. Fragile, as she shook her head.

"No," Bella breathes, "Jacob, you can't. You love _me_, you promised."

I shake my head. My hands clenching into tight fists as she tried to place her hand in mine. My head shook as I squinted my eyes shut. I wouldn't get mad and flip like I so badly wanted to; I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Bella. But it was so hard to keep calm when she was like this. When she was screaming desperate. When she was trying to convince me I'm wrong. Sorry, I meant to say attempt; when she's _attempting_ to convince me I'm wrong.

Bella gazes up at me, a sad smile on her lips, "You promised you'd never hurt me Jake. Remember?"

I look down at her with a raised brow, "I'm not _hurting_ you,"

"You _are_," Bella mummered, "Jake, you don't really love her. You love me. I know you do, it's _me_ not her. Your just telling yourself you do because of the _imprint_. It's making you _think_ you love her; you don't. You still love me. Avalon isn't right for you, you deserve better."

Something snapped.

My fists began to shake and my body trembled as I growled under my breath, "Bella, don't stand so close."

Bella shook her head stubbornly, "No, it's _true_ Jacob. We _both_ know its true."

An animal-like growl emits from my mouth as Bella folds her arms stubbornly. Her brown eyes are constantly locked on me, wide and cautious but taunting. Bella knew what she was doing. I knew what she was doing; it wasn't going to work. No matter how bad she pleaded, how long it took it would take. It didn't matter to me. I know who I love, I know it's only ever going to be her.

My Avalon.

But Bella was in the way. I didn't understand why she was trying to convince me that I still loved her; she was attempting to convince herself. I didn't understand why she was after me when she had Edward. She was all his and him hers whilst Avalon was mine and I was hers. Wasn't Bella content with knowing I am happy? Or did she want more? Did she still want me to be _fooled_ by her? I wouldn't allow her to.

"Bella, stop this," I beg, my hands shaking as I breathe in heavy breaths of air, "I love Avalon."

"No, you don't."

I roll my eyes and lift my hands to run them through my hair. My hands didn't feel as soft as Avalon's hands were. They weren't as petite and dainty. Weak and so fragile. I huff and turn away slowly glancing at the Cullen home.

Edward stares from the window, his creepy eyes staring at me with a tight frown. _Didn't this guy have anything better to do_? At that moment Edward forces a tight smile onto his lips and mummers; just for me to hear, "Go fetch Avalon's things, take Bella with you. Talk to her properly."

I narrow my eyes, t_hat's not such a good idea_, I say in my head.

Edward scowls, "Trust me."

_Like I'd trust you_, I think bitterly as I turn to look at Bella. Her eyes are glassy as she fiddles with her shaky hands. Sighing heavily, I take a step towards her and bite down on my lip, trying to think of something to say, "Why don't we go for a drive?"

Bella suddenly smiles and nods swiftly, pulling her keys out from her pockets, she heads for her old red truck rather giddily. I watch her long legs as she walks, her little behind swaying slightly. I smile to myself, remembering when I used to fantasise about Bella. I used to imagine her naked, but now, all I see is Bella. Just _Bella_. Not the girl of my dreams. Not the girl I used to imagine in my arms after a blissful night of love making...

It was, just... _**Bella**_.

I frown lightly and make my way to Bella's truck. I open the door and climb in, sitting beside her with a small grin as she blushes and smiles as if she had just won the lottery. Bella starts up the truck and not soon later is she driving. Seconds, minutes pass and Bella speaks, breaking the uncomfortable silence that lingered amongst us.

"Where are we going?" She asks me.

"Emily's," is my simple reply. Bella arches a brow and scowls lightly in question. I breathe out and shrug, "I need to get Avalon's things. I was wondering if you could take me there and back."

Bella splutters, eyes wide and angry, "How _dare_ you!"

Suddenly, she pulls the truck over to the side of the road. Stopping abruptly, the truck screeching to a halt rather loudly. My heart thumps against my chest as my eyes grow wide and shocked. I turn to look at Bella with a raised brow and say the first thing that slithers into my head, "What in the _flying_ fuck?"

Bella groans and slams her hands against the steering wheel, "Do I look like a taxi driver to you?"

I stare dumbfounded and shake my head, "No but,"

"So what makes you think I'll drive you around like I have nothing better to do?" Bella snaps angrily, her head bobbing with each word that leaves her lips.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, and _abusing_ your truck was better than going for a drive with me."

"Considering that you're just _using_ me; yes it is," Bella grumbles, "I'd rather be doing that."

I frown and glance at the door, "And you didn't _use me_ when Edward left you?"

Bella grumbled, "That isn't fair."

"The hell its not."

Forget it. I tried. I reach for the handle but a cold, pale hand grabs it quickly in protest.

"_Don't_. I'm sorry."

I shrug my hand out of hers and rest back against the seat and nod to myself. Bella starts up the car and soon enough we're driving again. An edgy, cloud of uncomfortable, tension lingers in the air. Nothing is said. No body makes a sound. I'm glad. During that time I had time to think about Avalon. She was mine. And I, hers. I thought about when I had pondered about kissing those soft, perfect plump lips of hers. It was everything I had imagined and so, much more. It was as if her lips were made to be against mine. Perfectly fit like a jigsaw piece.

"What do you like about _her_?" Bella's timid voice mummers.

I smile to myself as I pretend to think before I answer with, "_Everything_."

Bella looks at me from the corner of her eyes, "Really? _Everything_?"

I nod as I smile, "There isn't a single flaw that she has; in _my_ eyes. She's an angel."

I literally feel Bella grimace as she drives, "Is she," she breathes out heavily and then sucks in more air, "Do you think she's prettier than me?"

I arch a brow, "Now _that_," I roll my eyes playfully, "that isn't fair; is Edward _hotter_ than me?"

Bella laughs quietly, "He's um, he's certainly _cooler_."

I chuckle at her lame joke and stare out the window, soon growing bored. Silence feels the air once more and I take the time to collect my jumbled thoughts. Seconds, minutes and eventually an hour passes before I hear Bella announce that we had reached our destination. I feel rather grateful and jump out as quickly as possible. The house seems deserted and I wander where Emily and Claire had gone. There was always Sue's or mine. Putting the thought aside I walk into the kitchen.

There's a yellow post-it note on the fridge that reads: _Popped out to Sue's, call me if needed. Emily._

It wasn't the type of note I had expected to find but I acknowledged it either way. I walked into Avalon's room- if you would call it that now- I hear Bella's slow, hesitant steps behind me as I walk in spotting the small rucksack she had packed with clothes and a few small, boxes containing some personal and other things she had wanted to bring with her.

I glance at the boxes, but the only one that really catches my attention is the one with my name on it. Out of curiosity and interest, I open the box carefully and gasp lightly at the contents. I notice the pictures first. Pictures of the pack, Emily, Sam, even my own father. But the ones that made my heart stop were of us. Of me. I slowly place them in a neat pile on the side and glance at the other objects. There was the little teddy bear I had given Avalon, when my crush on her had slowly began developing into love...

_"A bear? Really?"_

_I blush lightly and shrug, "It's soft and cuddly and it reminds me of you."_

_Avalon arches a brow at me, "I remind you of a bear?"_

_I blush a darker shade of red and stutter for an answer, "No, uhhm, well you don't, your not a, I wouldn't say... Uhm. Your too beautiful to be a bear, wait. No you'd be a beautiful bear,"_

_"Jake, shut up. I like it, in fact I love it too."_

_Avalon smiles her cute, little smile as she hugs me tightly. I wrap my arms around her, feeling my heart burst as we embrace each other._

I blink and set the bear to the side with a light chuckle. I spot a few other things, like a dreamcatcher I made just for her. A pebble from the beach...

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Avalon mummers as she studies the beautiful, blue glass-looking stone in her tiny hands. It sparkles lightly in the faint light from the sun. Just like how she glowed anywhere, no matter the weather._

_I nod and lean against her lightly as I whisper, "Not as beautiful as you."_

_Avalon glances at me with a raised brow, "Huh?"_

_"I said, yeah. It's uh, it's amazing."_

I remember praying that she hadn't heard me.

"I get it," I hear Bella mumble, "You really _do_ love her."

I nod, "I do."

"She doesn't love _you_ though."

I see red as I look over my shoulder, "Come again?"

"I think she just has a little school-girl crush on you. That or she's just _obsessed_."

My hands shake as I close the box and face Bella. Her brown eyes sparkle dully as she smiles at me softly. I'm not she's why she's smiling because I was scowling. I was mad. How dare she...

"She _loves_ me."

"Loves you?" Bella laughs, "Don't be _stupid_ Jake."

"Bella, shut up." I growl angrily as I hook the backpack over my shoulder and pick up the boxes, two balancing on each hand.

"No, you're blind! She's not good enough for you Jacob."

I groan frustratedly, "And _you_ are?"

"Yes."

"Bella, you have Edward! Aren't you happy with your little bloodsucker! You've got him now; what _more_ do you want?"

"You."

"You can't have me, I'm not _yours_ to keep. I love Avalon! She loves me! Get that through your thick, damn skull!" I yell at Bella, watching as her lip quivers and her eyes grow wide.

I storm off outside, taking in heavy breaths as I walk, trying to calm myself down and control my anger. Bella didn't deserve that, but I was mad. She had angered me. Avalon loved me, I know she did. Bella couldn't tell me otherwise. I _wouldn't_ allow her to.


	15. Dead to Me

**A/N Sorry I took so long. I really ****_actually_**** shouldn't be posting another chapter because I didn't get ****_5 reviews;_****I'm hoping for 10 now; yeah right... This story don't deserve ten lool ':(... but oh well... ****_Again_****, let me just say... NO FOLLOWING! REVIEW! Seriously, if you can follow or favourite, why cant you leave a review?! Seriously -_- Sprry for any mistakes or if Jacob seems OOC... i tried my best. REVIEW **

* * *

The drive back from Emily's was even more _painful_ than the first because whilst Bella was still talking, I was taking in shallow breaths in order to control myself and calm down. With every time she finished a sentence or paused, my fists clenched tighter and my eyes narrowed sharper, if that were even possible.

"...if she did, she would have made the first move...personally I don't think she does... Deserve better... Not good... Don't love her... You love me, I _know_ you do"

I was desperately trying to tune Bella out but it didn't fully work. I could still hear muffled words of what she was saying. My heart was raging, throwing itself onto my chest angrily, literally beating itself up because of Bella. It hadn't done that in a long while. It had been ages since it felt the need to do so.

"...you _promised_...get _over_ her... She isn't _even_ that pretty...not good... _Me_... Just me...promise me..."

I close my eyes tightly and ran both my hands through my hair, tugging at it hard. It doesn't hurt, but it almost relaxes me. _Almost_. I just wish those hands and fingers were Avalon's. My heart screams and cries as it continues to beat itself up.

More promises? Why should _I_ be promising her _anything_? I continue to tug at my hair, feeling trapped as Bella rambles on. The sky has slowly begun to turn a purple-ish orange and the clouds were thick and heavy in the sky. I shake my head as I slowly rock back and forth. My heart screams a blood curling scream as it hurts itself more, it's constant thumping against my chest never slowing, just increasing.

"Jacob... Promise me you'll forget about... Are you even listen... _Promise_ me..."

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't mute out the bits I didn't want to hear, the bits that were hurting me most, they were still there. How could I forget about the one thing that makes me _me_? That's like me telling her to forget about Edward. Or me telling her to forget about Charlie or Renée. It wasn't fair. _She_ wasn't fair.

"You deserve... _Not_ her... Your only hurting... _Me_... Find some one better... Promise me. Jake, _promise me_ you will!"

I feel something wet drool down my arm and realise that I'm crying. I'm actually, _crying_. My eyes grow wide as I curse at my self. Why the fuck was I _crying_? I wipe away at the tears quickly but they just keep spilling out. I feel useless. _Pathetic_. Stupid. Bella had made me cry. _Me_. Of all people, _me_. She wasn't scary or threatening, not in my eyes, so why am I crying over what she says?

Because it _hurts_.

It hurts because I was there for her, I ran around like a lap dog to protect her (no pun intended). I did _everything_ for her. I kept her alive. Made her a damn motorcycle. Spent seconds, minutes, hours, days and eventually weeks with her. She didn't want me when Edward was around, so why _then_, why _now_?

"She isn't ri... I don't like her... Me... I expect better... Just get... Promise... Pro-... Prom-... promise me Jake, promise!"

"Promise you _WHAT_?" I almost scream, my voice sounding broken and hoarse as my body shakes. My heart cries with me, wiping its eyes with a tissue every now and then. Lucky _bastard_. I wish _I_ had a damn tissue.

"Jacob, are you... Are you crying?" Bella gasps.

"No Bella, I sneezed. Of course I'm fucking _crying_! Do you not have _common_ sense? Oh but, wait, I forgot you don't _have_ that, do you? What, do you need _glasses_ now too? Are you _blind_, Bella? Can't you fucking _see_?" I grounded out as I glare at her coldly. Bella just stares. Mouth slightly agape as I speak. I roll my eyes and throw my head against the back of the seat angrily. My heart copies my action willingly, still dabbing its eyes every so often. _Pathetic_. Just like me.

"Jacob, I- I didn't think... I'm _sorry_,"

"You're always _sorry_ aren't you? You always _apologise_ but you don't mean it," I spit venomously as I glare at her from the corner of my eyes, "because you do the same _shit_ over and fucking _over_ until you realise you've done wrong and that you're _ruining_ things. Your ruining _me_, my happiness. Why can't you let me go?"

Bella narrows her eyes at me and shakes her head stubbornly, "I'm not ruining anything. You just can't see that Avalon isn't good for you; she isn't good enough for you..."

Once again I attempted to mute Bella's voice, to block out everything she said, but it did me no good. I could still hear parts of what she was saying. It never went away. I found myself shaking again, my heart screaming and clenching, ordering Bella to shut up. But she continued, and the more she went on, the more I cried, the more I rocked and shook.

"I don't... We used..."

Her voice rung in my ears loudly as each muffled word slid into my ears.

"I get it... _Stop_... There's no point... It's because I... When I was hurt... I needed you... Still do..."

This caught my attention, my eyebrows raise slightly as I listen.

"I was hurt, I needed you. And I still do, Jacob. I really do need you,"

"For _what_?" I hissed at her, my voice hard rather than soft.

"For _comfort_, I just want you so your mine. I've always needed you, just because there was no one else who was _stupid_ enough to help me. I could see you liked me and I knew you were stupid enough to," Bella blurts. My eyes narrow and the tears immediately stop. My fists clench dangerously. Bella's eyes widen, "No, I didn't _mean_ that,"

I shake my head and scowl. I always knew she was using me but hearing her actually admit it killed me inside. My heart sobs and wails as it crawls up against my rib cage, far away from Bella as possible. It was only then did I realise I had been the one moving away from Bella. I felt my bare skin against the side of the truck and exhaled lightly.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, please."

I ignore Bella's constant apologies and thank god mentally when she pulls up in front of the Cullen home. The truck door flies open and I jump out as fast as light, grabbing the boxes and bag from the back.

"Jake, please,"

"Bella, don't talk to me. Leave me alone, leave Avalon alone. Maybe I was stupid _then_, but I'm not stupid _now._"

"Jake,"

I ignore her and stomp off towards the front door. As soon as I'm within a centimetre away from the door, Edward opens it. His eyes are wide and frantic as he searches my voice for some sort of answer. Asking me how it went through his eyes. But that only made me angrier. It made me feel some sort of pity towards his. Bella had Edward yet she was still bugging me. As much as I did hate Edward, I couldn't help but grow to like him. I could help but to consider him as my very own friend.

Edward smiles lightly as he raises his brown smugly. Damn him.

"That doesn't change _anything_," I growl.

Edward rolls his eyes, "How did it go?"

I ignore him and make my way up the stairs. I feel him linger at the door for a few seconds until he gracefully follows me, keeping in rhythm with me. With each step I listen closer to my surroundings. I hear muffled voices from the living room. Rosalie in the kitchen humming to herself quietly and of course my own breathing and the beat of Avalon's heart. It soft and steady, comforting but I knew it must have been the complete opposite for Edward and Rosalie.

"Quite the opposite. Try _taunting_ or maybe even _teasing_."

I roll my eyes and then glare at him. I've learnt how to block out unwanted thoughts so he wouldn't be able to find out. I was doing a good job because I could tell Edward was frustrated.

"Very. What happened, Jacob? Why won't you tell me?"

"You don't _need_ to know."

"And if I do?"

I groan in annoyance and stop to turn and look at him with an exasperated expression. Edward just shrugs and runs his hand through his tousled hair, raising a brow in question.

_I'm not telling you anything_, I think rather bitterly as I lift begin walking again.

"Jacob, what did she say?" Edward's voice is thick with concern and curiosity and it only makes me feel worse. It reminds me of her. That... Selfish brat. I considered her dead to me, after all she would be dead in a few months. She would have chosen immortality over her own human life. It was disgusting.

Edward scoffs lightly and I snarl back as little snippets of what she had said played through my mind.

_"So what makes you think I'll drive you around like I have nothing better to do?"_

I stop walking.

_"She doesn't love you though."_

My body tenses.

_"I think she just has a little school-girl crush on you. That or she's just obsessed."_

My eyes close tightly as my breathing grows ragged.

_"No, you're blind! She's not good enough for you Jacob."_

_I groan frustratedly, "And you are?"_

_"Yes." _

I feel Edward's cold hand on my bare shoulder and tense even more.

_There_, I think bitterly, _Thats what happened_.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I am. I didn't know,"

I shrug and hear a chocked gasp from the living room. It sounded shocked, maybe even appalled and it also sounded very light and feminine.

Avalon.

My eyes grow wide as I begin to bolt up the stairs, Edward close behind me. Not for long though. He stops me halfway and looks at me with a strained face. I arch my brow at him angrily and frustratedly.

"Move," I hiss.

"Avalon's talking to Paul," Edward whispers quietly. The look in his eyes said something else though. He looked as if he was weary about the idea of Paul talking to Avalon. Edward nods, "I _am_."

"Where is everyone?"

"Didn't you hear of see them? Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Alice and Esme took the pack out for a little practice. Rosalie and I stayed here with Avalon, then Paul showed up,"

"Right," I nod, "_Okay_."

Edward studies my face and sighs, "She insisted that she _had_ to talk to him"

I didn't hear much talking. I only heard Avalon's strangled sobs and Paul's constant shushing.

I needed to talk to him. If I didn't, this would just drag on. His constant need to try and convince Avalon that he was the one for her. He was like a hot-heated male version of Bella.

I cringe at the thought and exhale.

How would I do this? What would I say? Especially when he was mad at me already.

"Should I take those to Ava's room?"

I turn to see Blondie standing a metre away from me, her eyes cautious as she glances between Edward and I. I shrug and hold them out towards her. I didn't expect it, I couldn't believe it, but she smiled at me as she took them. It wasn't a fake smile or just an ordinary one. It was a wide, happy smile. Blondie saunters off with the Avalon's stuff. I still couldn't get over the smile she had given me.

_What was that?_

"She likes you. Don't ask why." Edward grumbles, "Now, would be the perfect time to go talk to Paul."

I walk up the rest of the stairs after turning to face Edward with a small smile, "Thanks."

Edward nods and speeds down the stairs, probably to talk to Bella. I didn't no, nor did I care. My only concern was getting Paul out of the way, to get it over with before my head exploded.

I slowly walked into the living room, taking the scene in. Avalon had her head in her hands whilst Paul sat next to her. I couldn't hear anything as I looked down at the floor. I felt numb and slightly nervous as I bit down on my lip.

"Paul, we need to talk," I managed to choke out as I looked up to see Paul's eyes narrowed at me as he slowly stood, almost hesitantly.

Avalon doesn't look up, she doesn't move she just makes a strangled noise as I walk into the kitchen. Expecting Paul to follow, which he does. I lean against the island and shove my hands into my pockets.

"She may be your imprint but I loved her first," Paul mutters as looks away from me.

I can't help but roll my eyes, "I still love her,"

"As do I."

The tension in the room is deadly as we both glare at each other. I remember when Paul and I used to actually get on; he was like an older brother. But now it was as if he and Edward had swapped places. I didn't like thinking of it that way, yet I did.

"You may have imprinted on her, she may love you but I know she loves me too. I won't stop fighting for her until she is legally yours," Paul says as he clenches his fists.

I arch a brow at him. Slightly confused and baffled.

He rolls his eyes as if I'm stupid, "Until you _marry_ her."

I shrug and look away, "You keep fighting for her then, but don't get upset,"

"_You'll_ be the one upset, she's going to chose me. No matter what."

Paul gives me a promising scowl as he walks out the kitchen leaving me confused. I expected more of a heart to heart talk then that. But I could help to grin. Paul was starting something I knew he couldn't finish. I did feel a little bit threatened but I didn't feel scared. I felt amused.


	16. Sorry

**A/N: Hi. Sorry I haven't updated in, what seems like a year. Life's been really busy and I've gotten quite distracted. But I've built up the strength to write you a little message despite the fact that I'm ill due to an injection I was given yesterday.**

**This story is going to be put on hold for awhile. I'm also very sad to announce that I've got writers block. I don't know where this story is going anymore. I've gotten so distracted, I had other ideas in my head. But if you can give me any ideas, I'd be very grateful. I could really use some inspiration right now. So the quicker I get some ideas, the quicker the update.**

**During this time, I'm going to write a better planned Imprint Story that you'll still hopefully review on and favourite and follow please. Thank you.**

**Don't forget to leave your ideas in a review please x**


End file.
